Deadzone of London
by Richard Oboro
Summary: Harry beginnt seine Arbeit als Auror und
1. Kapitel:Der Erste Tag

Disclaimer:Alle Harry Potter charaktere gehören J K R.Dragon,Richard und sonstige Chars die nicht in den Büchern vorkommen gehören mir.  
  
Info:Der erste Teil einer längeren Geschichte,das Raiting ist deshalb R weil ich mir alles offenhalten will.  
  
Deadzone  
  
1. Kapitel - Der Erste Tag, oder der Junge der einen Kater hat  
  
Na das war ja wunderbar, es war sein erster Tag und schon verschlief er. Ein wunderbarer Einstieg in den Dienst des Zaubereiministeriums nach Abschluss der Aurorenakademie wirklich! Ein lang gezogener quälender Seufzer entfuhr dem jungen Mann der sich nun quälend langsam aus seinem Bett erhob, und sich dann mürrisch den Kopf hielt.  
  
Nie wieder, das schwor er sich, nie wieder abends zusammen mit Ron alleine um die Häuser ziehen. Sie waren in der Winkelgasse in so ziemlicher jeder Kneipe gewesen, und hatten dabei eindeutig zuviel getrunken. Ja, Der Junge der lebt hatte heute eindeutig einen starken Kater nach seiner nächtlichen Tour um die Häuser. Ja, richtig gehört der große Harry Potter hatte ein Kater, wie ihn jeder andere auch hätte nach dieser Sauftour.  
  
Harry erhob sich nun wie gesagt mürrisch aus dem Bett, begab sich widerwillig ins Bad und wusch sich. Wenn er schon zu spät kam, konnte er das jetzt auch richtig tun. Dann zog er sich schnell an wobei er nicht selten einen Blick in den Spiegel warf. Ja, das Training auf der Auroren Akademie hatte gut getan vor allen Dingen für den Muskelaufbau des sonst so schmächtigen Harry Potter. Ein leichter Six - Pack zeichnete sich ab ebenso wie ein relativ gut ausgebauter Bizeps.  
  
Schnell ging Harry in die Küche, nahm sich einen Kaffee und schaute beiläufig in die Zeitung, beiläufig hieß, er überflog die Überschriften der Titelseite. Nicht selten waren ihm bekannte Namen in den Überschriften zu lesen, so hatte man vor kurzem einen Artikel über eine Hexe lesen können, der es gelungen war, ein vollständiges Gegenmittel gegen die Lykanthrophy zu finden. Der Name dieser Hexe war natürlicher Hermine Granger, die langjährige Schulfreundin Harrys.  
  
An diesem Tag jedoch war bis auf Ernennung von Kathlyn Meldoon zur bestgekleideten und kreativsten Hexe nichts besonderes drin, wobei Harry wie immer nur die Überschrift las, zumal Kathlyn eine Slytherin gewesen war die er ziemlich nobel ausgedrückt gehasst hatte, ebenso wie Malfoy. Deswegen hatte Harry sich wohl als einziger darüber aufgeregt, dass die beiden geheiratet hatten. Aber genug davon, Harry wollte am frühen Morgen nicht an diese beiden Slytherins denken, und somit legte er die Zeitung weg, leerte seinen Kaffee im Akkordtempo und verließ dann seine Wohnung.  
  
Wie gut das er schon so lange bei den Dursleys ausgezogen war, obwohl er wusste, dass es alles andere als ungefährlich gewesen war. Aber seine Wohnung lag fast mitten in der Winkelgasse, gut geschützt und kaum zu finden, aber sie war auch gleichzeitig ausreichend gesichert, mit allerlei Flüchen und Zaubern. Harry mochte seine Wohnung und das sah man ihr auch an, denn anders als die Wohnungen seiner einstigen Mitschüler war diese Studentenbude immer sauber, was man dem lustigen Anblick eines putzenden Harry Potter zu verdanken hatten, den Ron Weasley, Harrys bester Freund, immer mit einem 'Du hast da einen Fleck übersehen' zu kommentieren pflegte.  
  
Harry verließ also seine Wohnung und apparierte augenblicklich ins Zaubereiministerium um dort seinen ersten Tag anzufangen, er wusste, dass er sich sogleich eine Standpauke einfangen würde, an seinem ersten Tag und das mit so einem Kater. Das Leben war nicht fair.  
  
Einige schnell hingeworfene 'Guten Morgen' ließen Harry hochsehen, ebenso freundlich antworten und sich dann schnell zum Büro seines neuen Chefs zu begeben, von dem Harry noch nicht allzu viel Gutes, den Umgang mit seinen Mitarbeitern betreffend, gehört hatte.  
Nun klopfte der junge Mann an die mächtige Tür des Büros in dem er sich melden sollte. Das Metallschild auf der Tür zeugte von dem Namen der Harrys Leben verändern würde. Rick Burnham.  
  
„Herein!" schallte es von innen und Harry trat ein. Zwei Männer saßen vor dem Schreibtisch und keiner von beiden schien irgendeine Gefühlsregung zu besitzen, da sich beide nicht einmal umdrehten als Harry reinkam. Der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch jedoch fixierte Harry mit einem prüfenden Blick.  
  
„So, schließen sie die Tür Potter......ich werde sie gleich unterweisen....." murmelte der Mann und schon schloss sich die Tür. 


	2. Kaptiel:Panzerschrank und Eisblock

Disclaimer:Alle Harry Potter charaktere gehören J K R.Dragon,Richard und sonstige Chars die nicht in den Büchern vorkommen gehören mir.  
  
Info:Der erste Teil einer längeren Geschichte,das Raiting ist deshalb R weil ich mir alles offenhalten will.  
  
2. Kapitel - Panzerschrank und Eisblock  
  
Harry schluckte nur, als die schwere Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Langsam trat er näher, ließ dabei keinen der anwesenden länger als nötig aus dem Blick seiner grünen Augen. Der ältere Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch wies ihn mit einem Wink an, sich zu setzen, genau zwischen die beiden anderen Männer, die er nun das erste Mal bewusst musterte.  
  
Der links von Harry war jetzt schon irgendwie sein Favorit auf der Skala der komischsten Leute, denn der Anblick dieses, Harry fiel einfach kein besserer Begriff ein, Panzerschrankes war nun wirklich selbst für ihn etwas zu komisch. Harry versuchte den Anblick zu definieren und das fiel nicht leicht.  
  
Eine schwarze Haube bedeckte den Kopf und somit die Haare des Mannes, ein rotes Tuch das über die Lehne des Stuhles zum Boden fiel, bedeckte das Kinn und somit die andere Hälfte des Gesichts. Einzig und allein seine Augen waren zu sehen, die Haube schnitt knapp über den Augenbrauen. Diese klaren braunen Augen, sie schienen irgendwie traurig soweit Harry das sehen konnte ohne aufzufallen. Er begann diesen Mann weiter schnell und doch eingehend zu mustern. Dass sein Chef indes in eine Rede verfallen war, die davon handelte wie stark die Anzahl der Todesser zugenommen hatte trotz aller Bemühungen von zwei Männern hörte Harry nicht einmal.  
  
Er trug grau - schwarzes Leder, das sich um seinen ganzen Körper schmiegte. Harry kannte diese Art von Leder. Es war Drachenhaut. Aber woher hatte er die, Harry wusste, dass das Töten von Drachen untersagt war. Eine Sache die es rauszufinden galt. Das Leder schmiegte sich wie gesagt eng an den Körper des Mannes, doch seine Unterarme, sein Brustbereich und seine Beine waren mit einem dunklem schwarzem Metall verstärkt, was ihm wirklich einen unnahbaren Ausdruck verlieh.  
  
Als Harry die Unterarme des Mannes musterte und die Unterarmschienen die dieser trug, fiel ihm auf, dass diese an jeder Seite von vier mächtigen Stachel besetzt waren, die derzeit, da der Mann mit verschränkten Armen da saß in Richtung von Harrys Vorgesetzten zeigten.  
  
Doch das war nicht einmal das Verwunderlichste. Dieser Mann trug keinen Zauberstab, das sah Harry sofort. Aber dafür trug er etwas anderes. Seine Stacheln schienen nicht das gefährlichste an diesem Mann zu sein denn auf seinem Rücken thronte ein Schwert, japanisch wenn Harry es richtig erkannte. Ein Katana oder wie diese Dinger hießen.  
  
Ein wirklich komischer Kerl... dachte Harry noch ehe er sich seinem anderen Sitzpartner zuwandte. Der war nun etwas vollkommen anderes, er hatte etwas Kaltes an sich, das war für Harry offensichtlich. Seine ganze Art verriet, dass er über allem irgendwie drüberstand, er war durch und durch kalt und berechnend das was Harry zu seiner Schulzeit als cool bezeichnet hätte. Ein langer schwarzer Mantel bedeckte den Körper dieses Mannes.  
  
Er hatte braune Haare und diese standen noch mehr zu allen Seiten ab als bei Harry und das sollte schon was heißen. Doch bei ihm sahen sie alles andere als wüst aus, es war als hätten seine Haare ihre Ordnung. Harry musterte ihn weiter und sein Blick glitt als nächste über ein paar eisblaue Augen. Harry schauderte diese Augen waren wirklich 'cold as Ice'.  
  
Harry musste seine Musterung langsam abbrechen, er wusste dass Burnham ihn anschaute. Doch ein letzter Blick auf die Hände des Mannes sagten Harry auch hier hatte er es mit jemandem zutun der gefährlich war. Die Handrücken beider Hände waren mit jeweils einem Zeichen versehen, etwas chinesischem. Doch dieser Mann war kein Chinese, er war eindeutig Europäer. Harry beschloss darüber später nachzudenken, jetzt zog eine aufgebrachte Stimme seine vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
  
„POTTER! Hören sie mir überhaupt zu?"  
  
Harry war sich in diesem Augenblick der beiden Männer neben ihm und deren Blicken durchaus bewusst. Er wurde doch jetzt hoffentlich nicht rot oder? Hoffentlich nicht das wäre wirklich alles andere als Gut. Burnham funkelte Harry kurz noch einmal böse an ehe er dann fortfuhr.  
  
„Wie ich bereits sagte haben wir uns zu einem sehr harten Entschluss durchgerungen, der nicht zuletzt von Albus Dumbledore selbst unterstützt wird. Es scheint ihm sehr am Herzen zu liegen, dass sie Potter ebenfalls an der Durchführung dieser Idee beteiligt werden, was ich durchaus verstehen kann, da sie mir auch bestens für diese Aufgabe gewappnet zu sein scheinen."  
  
Harry spürte das er immer noch von den beiden Männern die links und rechts von ihm saßen angestarrt wurde und er fühlte sich zunehmend unwohler. Er interessierte sich mit einem mal sehr für Burnhams Wandgemälde, aber das klappte auch nicht so recht. Umso angenehmer war es ihm als Burnham weitersprach und Harry spürte, dass seine Beobachter seinem Chef den Kopf zuwandten. Er konnte sich nicht helfen aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass der Tag sehr ungut angefangen hatte und dass er auch ungut enden würde.  
  
„Burnham jetzt komm endlich zur Sache. Du hast weder mich noch unsere japanischen Konservenbüchse umsonst hier her bestellt....."  
  
Burnham fixierte nun den Mann mit den braunen Haaren und funkelte ihn an. Dieser zeigte sich davon kaum beeindruckt und schaute kalt in die Augen von Harrys Chef. Es lag förmlich eine Spannung in der Luft die man fühlen konnte.  
  
„Nun Richard hat Recht, ich habe nicht umsonst den Stolz der Ministerien hier versammelt. Richard Frost, der Beste den unsere Aurorenakademie bis jetzt hervorgebracht hat, ist ein Mann der sich als wirklich guter Auror erwiesen hat, mit einem Hang Vorschriften zu missachten; Dragon, einziger Überlebender des Elitedrills von Mad-Eye Moody in Japan, das von uns unterstützt worden war, und nicht zuletzt der Mann der Voldemort zurückgeworfen hat, Harry Potter. Nein ich habe sie nicht umsonst hier versammelt ganz Recht......"  
  
Burnham machte eine Pause und diese quälende Unwissenheit machte sich im Raum breit. Der braunhaarige, Richard war sein Name, atmete noch immer ruhig doch man sah ihm an das er neugierig war was er denn hier sollte, Harry war sowieso zu keiner Verschleierung seiner Neugier mehr fähig nicht mit dem Kater, und der japanischen Konservenbüchse Dragon sah man überhaupt nicht an was sie davon hielt.  
  
Kann der überhaupt sprechen? fragte eine innere Stimme Harrys der schon drauf und dran war zu fragen, es aber im letzten Moment zurück hielt, da Burnham wieder anfing zu sprechen.  
  
„Also meine Herren der Grund warum ich sie hierher bestellt habe ist ein ganz einfacher. Sie sind das Beste was wir haben, und deshalb werden sie ab sofort in einem Team zusammenarbeiten. Sie werden mit einer Befehlsgewalt ausgestattet die nur unter meiner und unter der des Zauberministers Fudge steht. Auch die Mysteriumsabteilung ist nicht direkt ihrem Befehl unterstellt aber sie können Unterstützung anfordern, wenn sie es für nötig halten. Ihr Primäres Ziel wird die Jagd auf Voldemort und den inneren Kreis seiner Todesser sein, weil ich nur ihnen ganz allein diese Aufgabe anvertrauen kann, da ich weiß, das jeder von ihnen einen tiefen Groll gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger hegt. Sie werden sich also nur um die sogenannten dicken Fische kümmern müssen. Eine Liste der Leute die ganz oben an der Erfüllung ihres Ziels stehen finden sie in ihrem neuen Zuhause, das ich ihnen bald zeigen werde. Das war's für erste."  
  
Harry schaute Burnham an und seine Kinnlade glitt herunter. Er sollte mit diesen beiden in einem Team arbeiten, mit zwei völlig Fremden die noch dazu mehr Erfahrung hatten als er? Das konnte ja was werden. Doch Harry kam mit seinen Gedanken nicht weit, denn in diesem Moment erhob Dragon sich neben ihm, stand auf wandte sich zur Tür und drehte sich kurz vor noch einmal zu Burnham um.  
  
„Wer wird dieses ‚Team' anführen?" fragte er und seine Stimme zog förmlich eine Schneise durch den Raum.  
  
Diese Stimme hatte etwas Metallisches an sich das Harry nicht wirklich mochte. Und mit so etwas sollte er nun zusammen arbeiten. Na gut Augen zu und durch. Aber die Antwort auf Dragons Frage interessierte auch Harry und Richard ebenso, was man daran erkannte das dieser grade innehielt als er sich eine Zigarette anstecken wollte.  
  
„Was das angeht so werden sie sich Harry Potters Entscheidungen beugen....."  
  
meinte Burnham. Schweigen. Unsägliches Schweigen. 


	3. Kapitel:Ein Abend wie jeder andere,oder ...

Disclaimer:Alle Harry Potter charaktere gehören J K R.Dragon,Richard und sonstige Chars die nicht in den Büchern vorkommen gehören mir.  
  
Info:Der erste Teil einer längeren Geschichte,das Raiting ist deshalb R weil ich mir alles offenhalten will.  
  
3. Kapitel - Ein Abend wie jeder andere, oder der rothaarige Psychologe  
  
„...verstehst du was ich meine Ron? Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich nicht auf meine Arbeit freuen würde, aber ich weiß das diese Beiden meine Entscheidungen nicht direkt akzeptieren werden und ich kann sie verstehen, ich komm noch direkt aus der Akademie, hab absolut null Erfahrung und schon sollen sie sich meinen Entscheidungen beugen? Ich würd's genauso machen. Ihre Blicke waren wirklich das Schlimmste du glaubst gar nicht wie die geguckt haben. Da war jeder Blick von Snape ein Segen gegen...was soll ich denn bloß tun. Ich will ja mit ihnen arbeiten aber, naja, nicht so. Das ist mir zu viel Verantwortung...nicht das ich die scheuen würde aber ich kenne die beiden ja nicht mal und dann soll ich über sie entscheiden wann wer was zutun hat?"  
  
Harry und Ron saßen in einem Pub irgendwo in der Winkelgasse und tranken jeder einen Drink. Harry brauchte einfach etwas Starkes nach so einem Tag. Kaum das die Entscheidung gefallen war, war Harry aufgestanden und hatte ohne noch ein Wort zusagen das Ministerium verlassen, wobei er sich zwei extrem kalte Blicke von Richard und Dragon eingefangen hatte, die die Begeisterung der beiden nur zu deutlich gezeigt hatten. Kaum das er aus dem Ministerium raus war hatte er Ron eine Eule geschickt und hatte sich für den Abend mit ihm verabredet. Er musste einfach mit jemandem darüber sprechen, und Ron war derjenige der am meisten Zeit hatte bei seinem Beruf als Quidditchstarspieler der Chudley Cannons die er nun endlich aus ihrem Formtief geholt hatte. Sie waren inzwischen auf dem besten Weg die Meisterschaft zu gewinnen und das wussten sie auch.  
  
Harry beneidete Ron nicht um seinen Erfolg, nein er gönnte ihm den Ruhm sogar, so war wenigstens etwas von ihm abgelenkt. Aber das zählte jetzt eh nicht das was zählte war das Ron hier war und Harry zuhörte. Er musterte Harry noch einmal ehe er an seinem Glas nippte und dann begann zu sprechen.  
  
„Harry du musst das so sehen als wäre es ein neuer Test von Snape. Du weißt, du kommst mit jedem und allem klar und das ist auch gut so, also was sollte dich daran hindern Richard und Dragon zu beweisen das du nicht umsonst die Verantwortung übernommen hast?"  
  
Ron schaute Harry ernst an und nippte an seinem Drink. Harry seufzte. Ron hatte Recht was sollte ihn davon abhalten. Wovor hatte er eigentlich Angst? Er würde so wie immer sein, und beweisen was er konnte und was er gelernt hatte. Er schaute Ron an und nickte ihm dann zu.  
  
„Ich pack das schon so wie immer. Und du siehst zu das du die Meisterschaft gewinnst sonst werd ich böse..." sagte Harry ernst und fing dann laut an zu lachen. Einige Köpfe drehten sich zu ihm und es wurde getuschelt. Ron schaute sich kurz um und legte seine Hand dann auf Harrys Schultern. Dann zeigte er mit seiner freien Hand Richtung Theke und dort über dem Regal mit dem Alkohol konnte Harry sehen was ihn so beunruhigte. Über der Theke prangte förmlich das Symboltier der London Letifolds, der Quidditch-Mannschaft gegen die die Chudley Cannons in der nächsten Woche das Halbfinalspiel hatten. Harry schaute Ron besorgt an.  
  
„Das ist nicht gut..." murmelte er. Kaum das er diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte erhoben sich in der hinteren Ecke vier Männer und kamen langsam Richtung Harry und Ron. Ron schluckte kurz und schaute Harry an. Es war, als wollte sein Blick sagen 'Wir sollten besser gehen', was nun wirklich besser gewesen wäre, da die vier Männer betrunken waren, das sah man an ihrer taumelnden Gangart.  
  
„Scheht mal wasch der Wind unsch da reingeweht...wenn dasch mal nicht dasch Wieschel ist...komm schpielen wir mit ihm..." murmelte der 'Anführer' der Meute in klarstem Alkoholisch.  
  
Ron schien sich zunehmend unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen aber er blieb nach außen hin ruhig. Harry war nur besorgt um Ron, denn von ihm schienen sie bis jetzt nichts zu wollen, trotzdem würde er Ron zur Seite stehen und das zeigte er jetzt auch. Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und trat neben den von Ron, während er jeden der vier Männer eingehend fixierte. Er hoffte, dass es nicht zu einer Auseinandersetzung kommen würde, da er nicht wusste was passieren würde.  
  
„Gentlemen, ich denke das kann man auch anders klären..." schnarrte eine Stimme, die weder von Harry noch von Ron kam aber die vier Männer schienen das gar nicht zu realisieren sondern traten noch einen Schritt in die Richtung von Harry und Ron, wobei sie ihre Zauberstäbe zogen was schon recht beunruhigend war. Ein Fehler wie sich herausstellen sollte, denn im selben Moment war ein schwirrendes Geräusch zu hören und der erste der Angreifer hielt inne. Er starrte wie gebannt auf seinen Zauberstab und auch Harry und Ron wandten ihren Blick darauf.  
  
So etwas sah man nun wirklich nicht alle Tage. Im Zauberstab des ersten Angreifers steckte eine Karte. Natürlich keine normale Karte, das wusste man sofort die hätte nicht stecken bleiben können. Es war eine gezinkte Karte, ähnlich einem Ninjastern nur das auf dieser Karte ein kleines Bild abgebildet war. Es war eine Tarotkarte, zumindest stellte Harry das verwundert fest. Die Karte hieß Rad des Schicksals soweit Harry sich an die Unterrichtsstunden von Professor 'Ich-sage-dir-jede-Stunde-den-Tod-voraus' erinnern konnte.  
  
Doch es hatte den Angreifer durchaus gestoppt der sich nun grummelnd wieder verzog darüber grübelnd woher diese Karte wohl gekommen war. Diese Frage wurde für Harry und Ron keine drei Sekunden später beantwortet als ein einzelner Mann aus dem Schatten an der gegenüberliegenden Wand trat. Er hatte wild abstehende braune Haare und eisblaue Augen, und er fixierte Harry mit seinen kalten Blicken wobei er ebenso unnahbar lächelte.  
  
„Harry ich denke ich geh dann mal besser...ihr zwei werdet viel zu reden haben..."  
  
Ron grinste Harry aufmunternd zu, nur der konnte diesen Optimismus nicht wirklich teilen. Ron verließ das Lokal und Harry sah sich ihrem ‚Retter' allein gegenüber.  
  
„So, so Harry Potter also..." 


	4. Kapitel:Richard Frost,oder Männergespräc...

Disclaimer:Alle Harry Potter charaktere gehören J K R.Dragon,Richard und sonstige Chars die nicht in den Büchern vorkommen gehören mir.  
  
Info:Der erste Teil einer längeren Geschichte,das Raiting ist deshalb R weil ich mir alles offenhalten will.  
  
4. Kapitel - Richard Frost, oder Männergespräche  
  
Harry schluckte einmal kurz ehe er sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder ließ. Die Person die ihn und Ron gerettet hatte, tat es ihm im Übrigen gleich und ließ sich auf dem Platz nieder auf dem grade noch Ron gesessen hatte. Harry identifizierte ihn inzwischen als Richard Frost, einen der Männer mit denen er zusammenarbeiten sollte.  
  
„Danke..." sagte Harry kurz angebunden. Er hätte es sicherlich auch allein geschafft, aber da Richard eingegriffen hatte, war es nicht so weit gekommen. Er musterte diesen Mann erneut, der nun lässig und ruhig mit einer Hand abwinkte, als ob es nichts gewesen wäre.  
  
„Ich denke du hättest es auch ohne mich hinbekommen..." meinte Richard und nahm sich somit direkt das Du heraus worüber Harry echt froh war, er hasste dieses Höflichkeitsgedöns weil es dann immer so aussah als wäre einer besser als der andere. Harry grinste nur und nickte Richard dann zu.  
  
„Ja hätte ich, nur ob es dann keine Verletzten gegeben hätte wie bei dir kann ich nicht sagen..."  
  
Richard lachte auf und schaute Harry dann kalt an. Er war jemand der undurchschaubar war das merkte Harry sofort und doch schien er es gut mit ihm zu meinen. Richard spähte auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk. Harry blieb fast die Spucke weg als er sie genauer ansah. Er war sich sicher dass diese Uhr verdammt teuer war denn es stand Rolex drauf. Richard bemerkte Harrys Blicke und lächelte nur.  
  
„Ein kleines Geschenk von einem Muggel dem ich geholfen habe..." meinte er dann.  
  
Harry war sich nicht so sicher, war Richard etwa bestechlich? Harry dachte diesen Gedanken lieber nicht zu Ende sondern leerte nun seinen Drink.  
Richard nickte ihm zu und meinte dann: „Willst du noch hier bleiben? Wenn nicht, dann kannst du mich begleiten ich werd noch einige Freunde besuchen, dann lernst du auch ein bisschen die Regeln die du beachten musst wenn du mit mir auskommen willst."  
  
Harry musterte Richard argwöhnisch und nickte dann nur. Er wusste nicht was das werden sollte aber gut wenn Richard ihm helfen wollte.  
  
Harry erhob sich ebenso wie Richard der, wie Harry auffiel, äußert herausgeputzt aussah. Noch immer trug er einen langen schwarzen Mantel aber dieser sah mehr aus wie aus einem besonderen Leder. Darunter trug er ein dunkelblaues Hemd und eine schwarze Hose, und alles sah recht teuer aus. Richard schien eine Menge Geld zu haben, Harry fragte sich nur woher.  
  
Jetzt verließen die beiden zusammen das Lokal und gingen die Winkelgasse entlang zum Tropfenden Kessel. Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort bis sie den Tropfenden Kessel durchquert hatten (Harry meinte er hätte noch ein bekanntes Gesicht gesehen), und auf der Strasse vor standen. Richard ergriff hier das Wort.  
  
„Die erste Regel die du bei mir beachten musst ist eine ganz einfache Frischling...stell nichts was ich aus tiefster Überzeugung tue in Frage, und stelle mich nicht in Frage, dann werde ich deine Befehle ebenso befolgen." sagte Richard kalt und Harry nickte nur. Eine einfache Regel an die er sich halten konnte. Doch dann ergriff Harry das Wort.  
  
„Gut dann will ich dir auch was sagen. Ich bin zwar neu in diesem Beruf aber ein Frischling bin ich trotzdem nicht also behandle mich auch nicht so."  
  
Richard schaute ihn an und zuckte zusammen als ob er Angst hätte.  
  
„Huuuuu wird der Boss da böse?" spottete er grinsend.  
  
Richard und Harry bogen nun um die nächste Ecke und Harry entfuhr ein leises ‚Wow' als er sah, das dort einen nachtschwarzer Lamborghini Diablo stand, was allein schon für London ungewöhnlich war, noch dazu für die Gegend in der sie sich grade befanden. Richard schritt ganz langsam auf den Wagen zu und Harry schaute ihn ungläubig an.  
  
„Hey es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Der Wagen gehört nicht mir ich hab ihn mir nur...naja geborgt..."  
  
Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf als er sah das Richard einstieg, doch folgte er ihm und ließ sich auf der Beifahrerseite nieder, wobei er Richard argwöhnisch beobachtete.  
  
„Hey ich denke nicht das Malfoy ihn vermissen wird der hat davon noch genug..."  
  
Harry riss nun die Augen auf und war drauf und dran auszusteigen, doch Richard ließ schon den Motor aufheulen, und durch das sanfte vibrieren des Beifahrersitzes ließ Harry sich zum sitzenbleiben überreden. Richard grinste kalt.  
  
„Dieser Wagen gehört nicht wirklich Malfoy, oder?"  
  
Richard nickte kalt und schaute Harry an.  
  
„Wir haben ihn vor einigen Wochen konfisziert, weil wir den Verdacht hatten das er ihn verhext hat und ihn weiterverkaufen wollte. Tja und eh dieses wunderbare Ding in der Asservatenkammer Staub fängt hab ich mir gedacht fahr ich ihn noch mal aus."  
  
Harry machte große Augen, doch Richard zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste. Harry erinnerte sich an die Worte von Burnham, die dieser in seinem Büro ausgesprochen hatte, ‚Richard Frost, das beste was unsere Aurorenakademie bis jetzt hervorgebracht hat, ein Mann der sich als wirklich guter Auror erwiesen hat mit einem Hang Vorschriften zu missachten...'.Wie recht Burnham doch hatte, aber Richard schien doch ganz in Ordnung. Harry spürte wie ihn die Geschwindigkeit mit einem mal in den Sitz drückte als Richard den Wagen bis an die 100 Sachen hochtrieb. Bei seinem Fahrstil allerdings hieß das nichts Gutes und Harry fragte sich ob Richard überhaupt einen Führerschein hatte. Doch Harry versuchte sich schnell abzulenken, da Richard ja gesagt hatte er solle nichts von dem in Frage stellen was Richard tat, und somit fragte er das erste was ihm einfiel.  
„Sag mal Richard...wer ist eigentlich dieser Dragon?"  
  
Richard lenkte den Wagen scharf ein und Harry spürte ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er fasste Richard ins Auge der mit einer Coolness und Entspanntheit am Lenkrad saß das es Harry schon fast Angst machte. Ein Ellbogen lehnte auf der Innenseite des Fensterrahmens sodass die Hand an Richards Kinn lag, während die andere auf dem Lenkrad ruhte. Dann rang Richard sich dazu durch zu sprechen.  
  
„Ich hatte selber nur ein einziges Mal das 'Vergnügen' mit ihm zuarbeiten...ich sag dir er ist kein leichter Zeitgenosse. Er ist immer darauf bedacht die Ziele zu erfüllen, aber wie er das macht ist nicht so ganz meine Art. Er arbeitet nach dem Einzelgänger-Hau-drauf Prinzip, zieht alles eiskalt durch und nimmt auf nichts und niemanden Rücksicht. Man erzählt sich das Moody ihn zu einer Killermaschine ausgebildet hat und das er im Alter von 6 Jahren damit angefangen hat. Härtester Drill, Kampf mit einem Drachen naja und noch so einige unschöne Dinge. Daher trägt Dragon auch diese komische Drachenhaut ne art Trophäe."  
  
Richard lenkte den Wagen um die nächste Kurve. Harry schwieg nun, er musste das was Richard gesagt hatte erst einmal verdauen. Moody hatte das getan? Moody hatte so einen Menschen geschaffen? Der gute Mad-Eye Moody? Harry konnte es irgendwie nicht glauben aber zuzutrauen war es Moody schon. Richard bremste den Wagen nun ab und schaute in Harrys richtung aus dem Fenster.  
  
„Wir sind da..." meinte er noch und wies Harry an auszusteigen. Sie standen vor einem recht großen Gebäude, dass Harry sofort als eine Diskothek identifizierte. Er schaute kurz zu Richard welcher nur nickte und dann selber ausstieg. Harry folgte seinem Beispiel und stieg aus.  
  
Harry und Richard schritten ruhig auf den Eingang der Disco zu, die wirklich nobel zu sein schien. Vor dem Eingang wartete schon eine recht lange Schlange. Harry schluckte, wie sollten sie denn da rein kommen? Doch Richard ging einfach zielsicher mitten durch die Menge und an den Türstehern vorbei die kein Wort sagten, sondern ihm einfach nur zunickten. Er schien hier bekannt zu sein und Harry beruhigte das. Als sie ihn allerdings zurückhielten drehte Richard sich um und schüttelte in Richtung der Türsteher den Kopf woraufhin sie Harry auch reinließen.  
  
„Willkommen in meiner Welt, Harry...hier trifft sich der gehobene Abschaum der Muggelwelt ebenso wie der der Zaubererwelt."  
  
Harry hörte seine Worte und schaut sich um. Es war ein wirklich nobler Club keine Frage und es wurde auch gute Musik gespielt, aber Abschaum konnte Harry nicht entdecken. Doch kaum das er diesen Gedanken gefasst hatte änderte er seine Meinung.  
  
Ein Blondschopf der an der Thekestand, ein Coktailglas lässig in der Hand und einen Arm um eine junge gutaussehende Frau geschlungen, war für Harry ein guter Grund hier von Abschaum zu sprechen.  
  
„Sieh mal wer da ist..." flüsterte er Richard zu. Dieser drehte sich Richtung Theke und verzog das Gesicht zu einem kalten Lächeln.  
  
„...Malfoy..." 


	5. Kapitel:Dragon im Club oder BoogieNight

Disclaimer:Alle Harry Potter charaktere gehören J K R.Dragon,Richard und sonstige Chars die nicht in den Büchern vorkommen gehören mir.  
  
Info:Der erste Teil einer längeren Geschichte,das Raiting ist deshalb R weil ich mir alles offenhalten will.  
  
5. Kapitel - Dragon im Club oder Boogie-Night  
  
Harry und Richard standen noch immer am Eingang des Lokals und Harry spürte wie Richard eine Mauer aus Kälte und Coolness um sich herum aufbaute. Harry straffte sich unmerklich, richtete und baute sich auf, als wolle er beweisen was er konnte und das er sich nicht zu verstecken brauchte. Langsam folgte er Richard zur Theke an der Malfoy lehnte, immer darauf bedacht diesen nicht anzusehen oder Zorn zu empfinden bei dem Gedanken an ihn.  
  
Da stand ihm dieser verdammte Slytherin gegenüber, der er fast vier Jahre lang nicht sehen musste, der ihn im letzten Jahr in Hogwarts mit einem Crucio belegt hatte, aus Rache dafür das er Lucius Malfoy als Todesser entlarvt hatte in seinem 5ten Jahr. Harry hatte es nie beweisen können da Malfoy so schlau gewesen war nicht seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen. Ein Gefühl durchflutete Harry und er wusste es war zu spät. Der blanke Zorn kochte in ihm, der Zorn auf Malfoy bahnte sich den Weg in sein Gesicht und Harry trug ihn offen nach außen. Richard bemerkte es, drehte sich kurz um und musterte Harry.  
  
„Beruhig dich und halt dich im Zaum. Wir können kein Aufsehen gebrauchen..." murmelte Richard leise und orderte für sich und Harry zwei Scotch on the Rocks. Harry nippte nur an seinem Drink und musterte beiläufig die Tanzenden. Aus den Boxen der Disco drangen tiefste Bässe gemischt mit Sprechgesang, Hip-Hop wie die Muggel es nannten.  
  
Dementsprechend sah auch die Tanzfläche aus, sinnloses Kopfnicken der Männlichen Fraktion während die Frauen ihre Körper im Takt der 'Musik' wenn man es so nennen konnte bewegten. Harry schüttelte den Kopf über so etwas, und wandte diesen dann Malfoy zu. Dieser schaute nun grade in ihre Richtung und als er Harry erkannte trat ein kaltes abschätziges Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Langsam kam er näher und in Harrys rechter Hand kam der Drang auf ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Doch er unterdrückte ihn während Malfoy immer näher kam und vor Richard halt machte.  
  
„Wenn das mal nicht der Schosshund des Ministeriums mit Anhang ist. Na Richard hat man dich damit beauftragt Potter die böse, böse Welt zu zeigen? Musst du Babysitter spielen? Hat Fudge dich vom Spielplatz der großen Jungs genommen? Das tut mir aber Leid..." schnarrte Malfoy kalt.  
  
Richard zeigte sich unbeeindruckt, er lächelte Malfoy sogar noch offen ins Gesicht und schaute dann zu Kathlyn welche an Malfoys Schulter lehnte und zuerst Harry und dann Richard abschätzige Blicke zuwarf. Dann blieb ihr Blick an Richard hängen der sich auch gleich zu einem Kommentar hinreißen ließ.  
  
„Was macht eine schöne Frau an der Seite dieses Schleimbeutels? Ich hoffe es ist nur die Probe zu einer Theateraufführung für die Schöne und das Biest..." meinte Richard und sein Gesicht blieb kalt.  
  
Malfoy schaute ihn an und sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Harry wusste, dass das selten etwas gutes bedeutete, und er fragte sich schon wo Malfoy seine Gorillas gelassen hatte. Die kamen fast wie gerufen um die Ecke marschiert und bauten sich links und rechts von Draco auf, wobei sie Richard und Harry abwechselnd böse Blicke zuwarfen.  
  
Kathlyn, die junge Frau die Malfoy im Arm gehalten hatte, indes hatte sich zu Malfoys Ohr gebeugt und küsste sanft seine Wange. Harry wurde schlecht das letzte was er sehen wollten waren ehemalige Slytherins beim rumknutschen. Malfoys Gesicht blieb kalt und er fixierte Harry, auch dann noch als Kathlyn sanft zu ihm sprach.  
  
„Lass sie Draco...wir haben besseres zutun du stehst doch über diesem Abschaum..." meinte sie zuckersüß.  
  
Harry hörte ihre Worte bruchstückhaft und auch Richard schien sie gehört zu haben, denn er legte sogleich nach, mit einem Blick auf Crabbe und Goyle der ein abschätziges Grinsen zeigte, trat er einen Schritt näher an Malfoy heran und schaute ihm in die Augen. Harry wusste es lag eine Spannung in der Luft die sich gewaschen hatte. Und Harry hätte viel lieber mehr an dieser Spannung teilgehabt und sie letztendlich auch entladen.  
  
„Hm Malfoy sie hat recht...versteck du dich lieber während die Großen spielen..." meinte Richard. Fast im selben Moment sah man wie Crabbes Faust mit einem mal durch die Luft sauste doch sie kam nicht weit. Richard hatte sie in der Luft abgefangen noch ehe Harry überhaupt gesehen hatte was passiert war.  
  
'Wie hat er das gemacht?' fragte Harry sich innerlich doch er verdrängte die Frage da Goyle sich anscheinend dazu entschlossen hatte ebenfalls die Faust in Aktion zu bringen.  
  
Harry wollte Richard helfen doch der tauchte lässig unter Goyles Schlag weg und hatte blitzschnell eine Hand in der Manteltasche, zog eine seiner gezinkten Karten hervor und hielt sie an Goyles Kehle.  
  
„Richard na wer wird denn...wenn du Streit suchst, ich denke so etwas klären wir besser in einem der Räume wo diese Muggel keinen Zutritt haben..." murmelte Malfoy und schaute Richard und Harry gierig an, als ob er die Chance sah etwas zutun was er schon lange tun wollte.  
  
Richard jedoch blickte zu Crabbe und Goyle und dann zu Malfoy. Er schien von der Aussicht mit Malfoy und Anhang in einem engen Raum eingeschlossen zu sein nicht grade begeistert und trotzdem schaute er kurz zu Harry, welcher nickte.  
  
Malfoy setzte sich in Bewegung, Kathlyn im Arm und zusammen gingen sie in die hinteren Bereiche. Harry fiel es schwer sich den Weg zu merken, und als sie letztendlich wieder in einem großen Raum standen staunte Harry nicht schlecht. Dieser Raum war zwar auch nobel eingerichtet, aber mehr in Weiß und Gold gehalten. Harry hegte den dumpfen Verdacht das hier nur Reinblüter saßen denn Richard und er wurden sehr Misstrauisch beäugt.  
  
Malfoy und Kathlyn ließen sich auf zwei Stühlen am Kopf des Raumes nieder und lächelten siegessicher. Harry fiel es mit einem Mal wie Schuppen von den Augen und er beugte sich leicht zu Richard. Von allen Seiten ernteten sie böse Blicke und Harry fühlte sich zunehmend unwohler hier.  
  
„Der ganze Laden gehört Malfoy..." hauchte er Richard zu, wobei dieser nur das Gesicht verzog.  
  
„Hast ja lange genug gebraucht um das zu bemerken..."  
  
Harry schluckte schwer. Ein falsches Wort und sie würden ihn hier wohl raustragen müssen, in einer Holzkiste wenn er Pech hatte. Sein Blick wanderte erneut umher, zuerst durch den Raum, und über die gläserne Kuppel über ihnen die einen tollen Ausblick auf den Nachthimmel gewährte, dann wandte er seinen Blick von der Kuppel ab und ließ ihn weiter wandern durch die Menge und er erkannte hier immer mehr ehemalige Slytherins. Das war definitiv nicht gut und er hoffte Richard würde sich zurückhalten.  
  
Aber das war noch nie Richards Art gewesen und er zündete sich jetzt, als wäre es das normalste von der Welt eine Zigarette inmitten der Anwesenden an. Er inhalierte einmal ruhig und schaute dann zu Kathlyn und Malfoy die die beiden immer noch gierig fixierte.  
  
„Sag mal Meldoon machst du eigentlich für jeden Reinblütigen Muggel - Lokalbesitzer die Beine breit?"  
  
Harry schluckte einmal schwer und schaute zu Kathlyn, die auch schon aufgesprungen war und auf Richard zustürmte. Niemand machte anstallten sie aufzuhalten und auch Richard schien zu warten. Genüsslich rauchte er seine Zigarette mit geschlossenen Augen und mit einem Mal hörte man ein lautes Klatschen und Richards Kopf drehte sich nach rechts weg. Noch immer war dieses kalte selbstgefällige grinsen auf seinen Lippen und er hielt den Kopf noch einige Zeit in die Richtung in die er geschlagen worden war.  
  
Kathlyn hatte ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst und stand nun schwer atmend vor ihm. Harry wusste dass sie so etwas nicht hören wollte, schon damals schien sie einen Draco Fimmel zu haben, mit welchem man sie leicht verletzten konnte.  
  
„Sag so was nie wieder Frost..." schnarrte sie kalt und Richard drehte nun langsam seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Er lächelte noch immer und genau das schien Kathlyn noch wütender zu machen. Ihr Fuß trat seine Zigarette die durch den Schlag zu Boden gegangen war aus und Kathlyn stampfte noch einige Male wütend darauf herum. Sie drehte sich dann kühl und berechnend um und ging langsam wieder zu ihrem Platz neben Malfoy. Dieser lächelte kalt und schaute zu Kathlyn. Sie zog einen gespielten Schmollmund wie ein kleines Kind und lächelte dann sehr fies. Malfoy stand auf.  
  
„Richard du wolltest doch Streit...hier hast du deine Streitpartner..." meinte er und mit einem Wink seiner Hand, kamen aus der Menge die bis jetzt nur zugeschaut hatte, gut fünfzehn kräftig gebaute Slytherins die sich den beiden mit knackenden Knöcheln näherten.  
  
Richard schaute kurz zu Harry und formte mit den Lippen die Wörter: 'Keine Zauberstäbe'. Harry nickte nur, obwohl ihm lieber gewesen wäre den Zauberstab benutzen zu dürfen. Harry hatte gelernt sich mit Zauberstab zu verteidigen aber er war noch nie, Dudley sei dank, Fan von Körperlicher Gewalt gewesen. Aber diesmal schien er nicht darum herum zu kommen.  
  
Die Rotte von Kerlen die näher kam war Harry und Richard alles andere als wohlgesonnen das sah man an Malfoy dämlichen Grinsen. Wie gern hätte er diesem jetzt den Hals umgedreht, aber was noch nicht war kann ja noch werden. Er schaute nun nach oben, erneut zu der großen gläsernen Kuppel.  
  
Harry stieß Richard mit einem mal Kräftig nach vorne und fast im selben Moment war ein lautes klirren zu hören. Die sich nähernde Meute der Slytherins stob etwas zurück und Harry schaute auf. Er hatte sich, nachdem er Richard weggestoßen hatte flach auf den Boden geschmissen und nur noch gespürt wie Glassplitter auf seinen Rücken rieselten.  
  
Als Harry nun aufschaute machte sein Herz einen Sprung. Ihre Chancen hier rauszukommen, und das in einem Stück waren soeben drastisch gestiegen, denn Harry sah wie eine schwarz gekleidete Gestallt auf dem Boden kniete, eine Hand am Griff eines Schwertes das in der Schwertscheide auf dem Rücken steckte. Das rote Tuch der Gestallt flatterte ihm nun hereinkommendem Wind leicht mit und Richard schaute diese Person kalt an.  
  
„Die Kavallerie ist da..." meinte er, näherte sich Dragon und stellte sich neben ihn. Dieser erhob sich und schaute zu Harry der nun auch neben sie trat. Da standen sie nun, drei gegen 15 aber sie hatten den Willen zu kämpfen und das konnten sie nun mal gut. Rücken an Rücken überschaute jeder sein Blickfeld und wartete auf den ersten Angreifer.  
  
„Hey Malfoy schickst du wie immer andere vorweg?" spottete Harry und wartete auf Malfoys Antwort während seine Schosshündchen sich das mit dem Angriff noch mal zu überlegen schienen. Harry wusste jetzt war Schluss mit lustig und das war auch gut so.  
Drohend standen sie da, jeder von ihnen nur mit der blanken Faust in einer Kampfhaltung, doch selbst diese Geste sah bei Dragon mehr als Gefährlich aus, wobei auch Richards eisblaue Augen ebenso wie sein grimmig kalter Blick für den nötigen Abstand sorgten.  
  
Harry hingegen war nicht so furcht einflößend wie die anderen beiden, doch darüber war er nicht einmal beunruhigt, sollten sie doch kommen, Richard er und auch Dragon würden das hier gemeinsam durchstehen, zumindest nahm Harry das an. Er spürte dass sein Herz einen Hüpfer machte denn nach diesem Abend hier würde die Arbeit mit beiden wohl um einiges leichter fallen.  
  
Harry schaute auf, grade noch rechtzeitig wie sich herausstellte. Die Faust eines Angreifers ging ins leere da Harry schnell zur rechten Seite hin auswich. Harry wollte grade zum Gegenschlag ausholen, als Richard sich auf seinem linken Bein auch schon um hundertachzig grad gedreht hatte und das rechte irgendwo in der Magengegend von Harrys Angreifer versenkt hatte.  
  
Das wirkte fast wie ein Startsignal auf die restlichen Anwesenden denn mit einem Mal stürzten sich diese mit wildem Gebrüll auf sie. Harry spürte die grimmige Entschlossenheit, aber er wusste er musste dagegen halten. Er tauchte erneut flink unter einem Schlag weg, spürte aber dass im selben Moment einer von rechts kommen würde. Dieser traf Harry mit voller Wucht und er taumelte einige Schritte zurück.  
  
Doch er schien weitermachen zu wollen und so folgte Schlag um Schlag, wobei er selten zurückschlug sondern eher versuchte mit seinem Körper seine Gegner zu verletzten. Richard und Dragon ließen ihre Fäuste spielen wobei Richard auch öfters auf Beinarbeit zurückgriff. Mit einem Mal standen die drei wieder Rücken an Rücken und fixierten ihre Angreifer. Harry hörte Richards Stimme in seinem Ohr.  
  
„Dragon wir sollten verschwinden, der Kleine macht das nicht mehr lange mit ich sehe ihm an..."  
  
Harry wollte protestieren, erstens war er nicht der Kleine und zweitens konnte er sehr wohl noch. Doch dazu blieb keine Zeit denn Dragon hatte schon einen Schritt nach vorn gemacht und mit einem klirrenden Geräusch das Schwert aus der Scheide auf seinem Rücken gezogen. Dieses wirbelte einmal durch die Luft und Dragon richtete die Spitze zum Boden. Mit einem Mal vernahm Harry wieder diese kalte metallische schneidende Stimme.  
  
„Wir werden jetzt gehen...sollten die Gentlemen sich dazu entschließen uns zu folgen werden Köpfe rollen das verspreche ich Ihnen..." sagte Dragon ruhig und vollkommen kalt. Irgendetwas in Dragons Stimme lies Harry glauben das er diese Drohung wahrmachen würde. Langsam näherten sich die drei dem Ausgang und Harry blickte kurz zu Malfoy. Dieser schien mit sich selber zu kämpfen, er wollte sie aufhalten, sie weiter verletzen und letztendlich töten doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab.  
  
Als Richard und Harry durch die Tür wahren drehte Richard sich noch einmal um und verbeugte sich vor Malfoy, und schaute ihn spöttisch an.  
  
„Ich bedanke mich für einen wundervollen Abend..." sagte er und spuckte auf den Boden. Dragon schaute kurz zu Richard und dann zurück zu Malfoy. Er schien davon weniger begeistert und zusammen mit Harry und Richard verließ er schließlich das Lokal. Draco stürmte ihnen nach, kaum das sie aus dem Raum waren und er holte sie vor dem Lokal ein.  
  
Richard war grade dabei in den Wagen zu steigen, mit welchem sie auch hier her gekommen waren, als Malfoys Stimme zu ihnen herüberschalIte.  
  
„Mein Wagen!" bellte er und Richard stieg aus, als ob ihm diese Tatsache erst jetzt wieder bewusst geworden wäre. Richard lächelte nun äußerst diabolisch und ging zu Harry und Dragon. Er flüsterte der japanischen Killermaschine nur kurz etwas ins Ohr, worauf Dragon stumm nickte.  
  
Malfoy schien kurz vor einem erneuten Wutausbruch zu sein und Harry musste darüber lächeln. Dragon trat nun neben Malfoys Wagen und zog erneut das Schwert. Wieder wirbelte dieses durch die Luft und mit einem ruck rammte er es funkenstiebend durch die Tankklappe. Benzin spitzte hervor und Dragon zog das Schwert wieder hervor.  
  
„Incendio!" schnarrte er und schon entsprang ein Feuer auf der Tankklappe an der Stelle wo Dragon das Schwert hineingerammt hatte. Malfoy schaute Harry an und sein Blick strotzte vor Zorn. Harry bemerkte das natürlich und mit Genugtuung nahm er das zur Kenntnis.  
  
Dragon, Richard und auch Harry entfernten. Kaum das sie um die nächste Ecke gebogen waren hörte sie das Explodierende Geräusch des Wagens und einen lauthals Fluchenden Malfoy.  
Richard grinste Harry an und zusammen setzten die drei sich in Bewegung. 


	6. Kapitel:Des einen Freud, oder des andere...

Erstmal danke für die Reviews,hab mich direkt mal dazu durchgerungen beide rat- und vorschläge anzunehmen.  
  
Danke besonders an die nette dolle an anettemargarete dafür das sie sich die arbeit gemacht hat und meine schreckliche rechtschreibung kontrolliert hat....  
  
So noch ein kurzes Chap für zwischendurch.....  
  
Disclaimer:Alle Harry Potter charaktere gehören J K R.Dragon,Richard und sonstige Chars die nicht in den Büchern vorkommen gehören mir.  
  
Info:Der erste Teil einer längeren Geschichte,das Raiting ist deshalb R weil ich mir alles offenhalten will.  
  
6. Kapitel:Des einen Freud, oder des anderen Leid  
  
Kathlyn hatte Draco entsetzt nachgesehen als er urplötzlich aufgesprungen war und ihm sofort zwei Männer nachgeschickt. Crabbe und Goyle waren aufgesprungen und Draco hinterher gerannt, sofern man diesen trotteligen Gang der beiden als rennen bezeichnen konnte.  
  
Auch Kathlyn war aufgestanden um ihm nachzugehen. Bloß um sicher zu sein, dass er nichts falsches tat. Das könnte sie ein Vermögen kosten ,und beide wusste das. Als Dragon das Schwert in das Auto rammte, erreichte sie gerade ihren Mann und legte beschwichtigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter, da sie merkte wie kurz er davor war auszurasten. Sie starrte die drei Männer drohend an doch das schien sie wenig zu stören, Dragon sprach einen lauten Zauberspruch und Dracos Wagen ging in Flammen auf.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit verschwanden die drei Typen bevor sie auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte. Sie starrte den Wagen entsetzt an, wurde dann plötzlich von zwei Männern weggezogen, genau wie Draco, und zu Boden gedrückt. Ein lauter Knall war in der ganzen Straße zu hören und Draco fing an zu schreien und Harry nachzubrüllen. Doch sie wusste, dass ihm das nichts brachte. Kathlyn hatte schützend die Hände vor ihr Gesicht gehalten und stand nun vorsichtig wieder auf, den, nun mehr Schrotthaufen als Wagen, anstarrend.  
  
"Scheiße."  
  
murmelte sie und sah zu Draco der kurz davor war den Dreien nachzulaufen um ihnen den Rest Gehirn den sie noch besaßen rauszuprügeln, doch Crabbe und Goyle hielten ihn fest und hatten ihm sogar den Zauberstab weggenommen.  
  
Kathlyn griff in ihrne Umhang und zog ein Pergament sowie einen Federkiel hervor.Sie schrieb "Hier ist Kathlyn Meldoon. Ich muss ein ernstes Wort mit Rick Burnham reden." sie wirkte beimschreiben und beim vorlesen der völlig gelassen, langsam zu Draco sehend, der sich wieder beruhigt hatte, aber immer noch einen nicht zurechnungsfähigen Eindruck erweckte. "Es geht um drei seiner Mitarbeiter.. Ich werde ihn kontaktieren, er soll auf mich warten."  
  
Sie faltete den Brief gab ihm einem der Männer welcher ihn an eine Eule band und abschickte.Kathlyn indes wandte sich um und nahm Dracos Hand, weshalb Crabbe und Goyle ihn sofort los ließen. "Keine Sorge Schatz, du kriegst deine Rache und.. einen neuen Wagen." Sie lächelte ihn zuckersüß an und zog so seinen Blick auf sich. Draco schien plötzlich verändert durch sie, er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und nickte. "Das werden sie noch bereuen, bitter bereuen." erwiederte er fies grinsend und ging dann mit Kathlyn zurück in den Club.  
  
Crabbe und Goyle folgten ihnen natürlich, und die Männer die Kathlyn begleitet hatten auch. Im hintersten Raum angekommen setzte er sich vor den Kamin und Kathlyn stellte sich hinter ihn, ihm sanft den Rücken massierend, damit er ruhig blieb. Einer der Männer schmiss etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin und sagte "Zauberministerium, Rick Burnham."  
  
Rick wartete in seinem Büro schon auf Kathlyn und als dann auch Draco erschien zuckte er etwas zusammen.  
  
"Sie wollten mich sprechen?"  
  
fragte er stirnrunzelnd und Draco blickte ihn kalt an.  
  
"Ganz Recht. Vor kurzem haben sie ein paar Autos von mir in Beschlag genommen, damit sie nicht in Umlauf kommen." Er hob die Augenbrauen. "Nur scheint das nicht so recht funktioniert zu haben, da ich es nicht nur draussen gesehen hab, sondern auch mitbekommen habe wie es mutmaßlich zerstört wurde!"  
  
Er sah den Mann auf der anderen Seite drohend an, doch Rick schien ihm kein Wort zu glauben. "Wie meinen sie das, zerstört? So weit ich weiß stehen sie alle unten im Archiv, sicher aufgehoben, bis zur Verhandlung. Sie müssen sich irren.."  
  
Er rief eine seiner Assistentinen rein die sich sofort auf den Weg machte um Dracos Worte zu überprüfen. "Oh sie liegen falsch und wie, eben noch habe ich es in Flammen aufgehen sehen und Schuld daran sind drei ihrer Mitarbeiter, Richard Frost,Dragon und Harry Potter! Ich verlange, dass meine Autos sofort überprüft werden und welches auch immer fehlt, zerkratzt oder zerstört ist, wird auf der Stelle ersetzt und an einen sicheren Ort gebracht! Sie scheinen wohl kaum in der Lage zu sein darauf aufzupassen! Es sind immer noch meine Autos!"  
  
sagte er wütend, gerade in dem Moment betrat die Assistentin den Raum wieder und sie nickte, was so viel bedeuten sollte wie, dass Draco Recht gehabt hatte. Eines der Autos war spurlos verschwunden. Wohin war für Rick keine große Frage mehr.  
Er richtete sich auf und musterte Draco kurz mit zornerfülltem Gesicht. Er würde ein ernstes Gespräch mit den Dreien führen müssen, soviel war ihm klar. Doch allein an der überheblichen Art von Draco merkte er warum Richard den Wagen gestohlen hatte, solche Zauberer konnte er selten leiden.  
  
"Natürlich werde ich mich um alles kümmern und seien sie versichert, dass die drei dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden." Meinte Rick und nickte Draco kurz zu. Auch Kathlyn wurde mit einem Nicken bedacht."Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"  
  
fragte Rick und Kathlyn warf ihm ein eiskaltes Lächeln zu.  
  
"Das wäre alles, ich hoffe sie wissen was zu tun ist und.. wer den Schaden bezahlt, ist ja wohl auch sicher."  
  
Damit verschwanden die beiden aus Ricks Kamin und Draco stand Zuhause wütend auf.  
  
"Der wird nichts tun, keinen Finger rühren. Aber er wird es früher oder später müssen!" "Natürlich.." erwiederte Kathlyn unnatürlich ruhig und stand auf. "Und nun beruhig dich und hol mir einen Drink." Draco wandte sich ihr zu und sein wütender Gesichtsausdruck wich, statt dessen trat ein kühles Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Sie tat als wäre sie total ruhig, doch in Wahrheit war selbst sie verärgert gewesen, er liebte es wenn sie gleichgültig spielte, denn er durchschaute es jedes Mal.  
  
Er wank einem Kellner zu der ihnen zwei Drinks holte, legte dann seinen Arm um Kathlyn und setzte sich mit ihr auf die Couch. "Ich liebe dich, weißt du das?" Er strich ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht und Kathlyn blickte ihm in die Augen. "Ja.. ja das weiß ich." Sie lächelte. "Ich liebe dich auch, Schatz.. Sonst wären wir wohl kaum verheiratet." Kathlyn grinste und nahm ihren Drink von dem Tablett, das ihnen grade gebracht wurde, Draco tat es ihr gleich und nahm dann ihre Hand. "Lass uns hier verschwinden und irgendwohin gehen wo wir ungestörter sind." Kathlyn nickte und lächelte ihn an, sie leerte ihren pinkfarbenen Drink und Draco schien es ihr mit seinem Drink gleich zu tun. Als sie beide den Kellner weggeschickt hatten standen sie auf und gingen in die obere Hälfte des Clubs, die Privaträume. Sowohl Kath als auch Draco hatten das Auto längst vergessen.  
  
Kathlyn ließ sich auf einem großen schwarzen Himmelbett einfach fallen und starrte an die Decke.Draco war die Ruhe in Person,zog sich nun sein Hemd aus und ging langsam auf das Bett zu.  
  
"Du brauchst ganricht erst auf die Idee zu kommen dich daneben zu legen,der Lord will dich sehen...."  
  
schnarrte auf einmal eine kalte Stimme.Draco jedoch verzog nur das Gesicht.Er hatte mit Voldemort schon lange abgeschlossen. 


	7. Kapitel:Schwere Folgen, oder wer hat den...

So und direkt das nächste Chap....  
  
Disclaimer:Alle Harry Potter charaktere gehören J K R.Dragon,Richard und sonstige Chars die nicht in den Büchern vorkommen gehören mir.  
  
Info:Der erste Teil einer längeren Geschichte,das Raiting ist deshalb R weil ich mir alles offenhalten will.  
  
7. Kapitel - Schwere Folgen, oder wer hat den Malfoy geklaut  
  
Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem sehr, sehr breitem Grinsen im Gesicht. Er hatte selten so gut geschlafen, und nach dem was gestern passiert war hatte er sich das auch redlich verdient. Richard und Dragon waren noch mit zu ihm in die Wohnung gekommen und sie hatten noch recht lange Gespräche geführt, naja eigentlich hatten eher Richard und Harry ein Gespräch geführt, während Dragon schweigend im Schneidersitz vor dem großen Fenster gsessen hatte.  
  
Er hatte meditiert wie Richard fast schon belustigt, erklärt hatte, ehe er sich erneut mit Harry in eine Diskusion über gewisse Richtlinien des Ministeriums vertiefte. Harry erfuhr an diesem Abend viel über Richard und Richard im Gegenzug viel über Harry. Richard war wie Harry erfuhr um einiges besser im Fach Wahrsagen als eben dieser. Richard hatte die Fähigkeit Dinge zu sehen die in der nächsten Minuten passieren werden, deshalb war es ihm möglich Crabbe´s Schlag noch in der Luft abzufangen. Harry glaubte es nicht bis er exakt drei Sekunden bevor die Eule mit dem Tagespropheten kam, sagte Harry solle doch das Fenster öffnen, es käme gleich Post.  
  
Richard war generell, wirklich ein ernstzunehmender Gegner und Harry war froh, dass er auf Seiten des Ministeriums stand. Nicht nur, dass er dieseWahrsagefähigkeit besaß, nein, er nutzte auch noch gezinkte Tarotkarten als Wurfgeschosse, was einen doch recht komischen Eindruck, für einen Zauberer,hinterließ.  
  
Dragon hingegen war auch nach diesem Abend ein ganz eigenes Kaliber. Er hatte kaum gesprochen, was Harry aber irgendwie auch nicht wirklich gestört hatte und als Harry gegen drei Uhr in der Nacht beschloss sich etwas hinzulegen, hatte Dragon ihm nur kurz zugenickt. Richard hingegen hatte Harry einen guten gesunden Schlaf gewünscht und hatte es sich dann zum Schlafen auf der Couch bequem gemacht.  
  
Wie gesagt erwachte Harry am Morgen mit einem sehr, sehr breiten Grinsen. Er stand auf und schaute nach ob die beiden anderen ebenfalls schon wach waren.Doch dem war nur teilweise so. Harry ging nun ruhigen, bedächtigen Schrittes Richtung Wohnzimmer und das Bild das sich ihm das bot, war einfach etwas was er festhalten musste. Richard lag, seine vier Glieder in alle Himmelsrichtungen verrenkend, tief grollend schnarchend auf der Couch. Harry musste sich eine Hand vor den Mund halten und sich am Türrahmen abstützen um vor Lachen nicht umzufallen.  
  
Fast im selben Moment realisierte er, dass neben ihm noch jemand in den Türrahmen Richtung Wohnzimmer trat und den Kopf schüttelte. Harry war einen Moment sehr kurz davor dieser Person einen Faustschlag zu verpassen, ehe er wusste wen er denn da vor sich hatte. Mit nassen Haaren, nassem Oberkörper und nichts an außer einem Handtuch um die Hüften, stand Dragon kalt und wie ein Felsblock aussehend im Türrahmen. Er schaute Harry mit einem Seitenblick an und mit einem mal hörte Harry seine Stimme doch diesmal nicht so metallisch.  
  
"Versuch bei dem Krach mal zu meditieren, geschweige denn zu schlafen..."  
  
murmelte Dragon und betrat das Wohnzimmer um sich ans Fenster zu stellen und die frische Luft zu genießen. Harry tat es ihm gleich und stellte sich neben ihn ans Fenster wobei er sein Gesicht eingehend musterte. Dragon sah unter dieser Haube und dem Tuch erstaunlich jung aus. Er hatte kurze schwarze Haare die nach hinten abstanden, ein recht jungendliches und doch markantes Gesicht, was aussah als hätte man es aus Stein gehauen. Seine Statur war durch und durch muskulös und Harry ertappte sich dabei wie er Dragon sehr genau musterte. Dieser schien das entweder nicht zu bemerken, oder es störte ihn nicht.  
  
Harry war jetzt beides egal, denn Richard bewegte sich auf der Couch und Harry drehte sich um, um sich gegen die Fensterbank zu lehnen und Richard zu beobachten. Er setzte sich erstmal hin, rieb sich verschlafen übers Gesicht und dann mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Seine Hände ließ er dann in seinem Nacken ruhen und reckte sich einmal kurz ehe er Harry und Dragon anblickte. Er machte immer noch einen recht verschlafenen Eindruck.  
  
"Was?"  
  
fragte er verschlafen und schaute zuerst Harry und dann Dragon an, der nun über seine Schulter zu Richard blickte. Doch Dragon antwortete nicht,schüttelte nur den Kopf und drehte sich wieder der frischen Luft zu. Harry löste sich langsam von der Fensterbank und ging in die Mitte des Wohnzimmers, wobei er dann zu Richard schaute.  
  
"Nichts nichts... Dragon hat mir nur grade erzählt das er nicht schlafen konnte, weil irgend so ein Verrückter mitten in der Nacht ganze Urwälder abgeholzt hat... kannst du dir denken wer das war?"  
  
fragte Harry und erntete von Richard böse Blicke, worauf Harry sich mit einem Grinsen und einem schnell hingeworfenen 'Ich mach Kaffe' in die Küche verdrückte. Kaum dass der Kaffe durchgelaufen war kehrte er ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Dragon saß inzwischen wieder in voller Kampfmontur da, nur die Haube hatte er noch nicht aufgesetzt. Richard indess hatte ebenfalls geduscht und saß schon wieder angezogen auf der Couch, während Harry ihnen Kaffe einschenkte. Beide tranken ihn schwarz und dampfend wie er war, Harry vermutete sie machten ein Wettsaufen mit heißem Kaffe, denn keiner von beiden schien der Hitze des Kaffes nachgeben zu wollen.  
  
"Wir sollten gleich zu Burnham... er wollte uns seine neue Unterkunft zeigen."  
  
meinte Harry doch weder Richard noch Dragon antworteten. Erst als Harry seine Worte nocheinmal etwas lauter wiederholte nickte Richard als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, und erhob sich dann.  
  
"Ja ja keine Hektik..."  
  
murmelte Richard und zusammen verließen sie Harry Wohnung. Dragon wieder in ganzer Montur mit Haube auf, ging links ,Richard lässig, den Mantel über die Schulter gelegt rechts und Harry Potter der Junge, der diese beiden förmlich im Zaum halten sollte in der Mitte. Und so apparierten sie auch ins Ministerium. Dort angekommen...  
  
"POTTER, FROST, DRAGON, SOFORT IN MEIN BÜRO! VERDAMMTE HACKE ABER ZACKIG!"  
  
Harry wurde soeben aus seinem Hohheitsgefühl gerissen, er hatte die Folgen ihres gestrigen Handels gar nicht bedacht. Burnhams magisch verstärkte Stimme hallte durch die Eingangshalle und Harry´s Magen zog sich eigenartig schnell zusammen. Richard seufzte genervt auf als wüsste er gar nicht worumes ging und Dragon ließ sich überhaupt nichts anmerken.  
  
Als Harry nun erneut an seinem zweiten Tag vor der Bürotür seines Chefs stand und diese zögerlich öffnete, fragte er sich ernsthaft ob er nicht doch im falschen Beruf war. Zögernd trat er ein, aber Richard stieß ihn von hinten an, dass er weiter gehen musste. Burnham schaute sie mit unterdrücktem Zorn an und Harry hätte schwören können, dass er ein bösartige Funkeln in Burnham´s Augen wahrgenommen hatte.  
  
"SETZEN!"  
  
fuhr er die Drei an. Harry setzte sich recht schnell hin, Richard folgte ihm sogleich, doch noch immer in seiner lässigen coolen Art, es war schließlich nicht die erste Standpauke die er während seiner Laufbahn bekam. Dragon hingegen, die Ruhe selbst, setzte sich als letzter auf seinen Platz.  
  
"Gut Gentelman..."  
  
Burnham´s Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut und Harry schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Richard kramte in seiner Tasche erneut nach einer Kippe, während Dragon wieder die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. Burnham jedoch fixierte vorallem Richard und Dragon, da diese beiden es ja waren die das Auto zerstört hatten.  
  
"... könnte mir einer von ihnen bitte erklären wie es kommt, dass mir Mr.Malfoy vor wenigen Stunden gesagt hat, dass sie eines seiner Autos,welches sich eigentlich in unserer Lagerhalle befinden sollte, zerstört haben?"  
  
Richard zündete sich seine Zigarette an und inhalierte einmal kräftig,Dragon kommentierte diese respektlose Geste Richards mit einem gefühlskalten Blick. Burnham schien explodieren zu wollen, und Harry? Harry schluckte einmal kurz.  
  
"Nun ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen das Auto etwas auszufahren. Sie hatten gesagt wir sind nur ihnen und dem Zauberminister Rechenschaft schuldig. Nun ich dachte es wäre von Vorteil, wenn ich das Gefährt von Mr. Malfoy untersuche, und das war bei einer schnellen Fahrt nunmal am einfachsten. Es war ein Verkleinerungsfluch in dem Wagen intigriert, der ausgelöst wurde sobald man die Tür hinter sich schloss und Dragon konnte mich nur retten indem er den Wagen zerstörte, ansonsten wäre ich zerquetscht worden."  
  
gab Richard kalt und monoton zum Protokoll. Burnham sah aus als hätte man ihm soeben den Wind aus den Segeln genommen und Harry betete, dass er das schlucken würde. Dragon hingegen sah gar nicht begeistert von dieser faustdicken Lügen, und Harry fielen irgendwelche Worte ein von wegen Lügen wären eine Beschmutzung der Ehre. Er betete nun, dass Burnham es schlucken würde UND das Dragon seinen Mund halten würde.  
  
"Und das Draco Malfoy und seine Frau Kathlyn heute morgen als vermisst gemeldet wurden? Davon wissen sich auch nichts, oder?"  
  
Richard fiel seine Zigarette aus dem Mundwinkel, Harry riss die Augen auf und Dragon kommentierte das ganze mit einem kurzen Blick Richtung Burnham,ehe er wieder in seinen Steinblockstatus zurücksank. Richard trat seineKippe aus und schaute Burnham erstaunt an.  
  
"An ihren Reaktionen sehe ich, dass sie damit nichts zutun haben. Aber es ist wahr, Mr Malfoy und seine Frau wurden heute morgen als vermisst gemeldet."  
  
Richard schaute zu Harry, dieser erwiederte seinen Blick und nickte. Beide schauten in Richtung von Dragon welcher ebenfalls nickte. Harry wandte sich als erster Burnham zu.  
  
"Wir werden uns darum kümmern.Wer immer Malfoy und Kathlyn entführt hat, hatte was auf dem Kasten, das ist was für uns."  
  
Burnham nickte den Dreien zu und reichte ihnen dann Unterlagen.  
  
"Hier ist ihre neue Unterkunft, und wo sie zu finden ist. Von dort aus werden sie operieren. Und bitte, wenn sie sich um diesen Fall kümmern, tun sie es richtig. Der Zauberminister überwacht diese Truppe mit größtem Misstrauen. Viel Glück Gentelman."  
  
meinte Burnham. Harry und die beiden anderen erhoben sich und verließen das Büro. Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, brachte Harry die Situation schnell auf einen Punkt.  
  
"Scheisse..."  
  
murmelte er. Dragon schwieg und blieb vollkommen unberührt. Richard hingegen fummelte erneut eine Zigarette aus seinem Umhang und nickte dann zustimmend als er sie anzündete. Harry zog währenddessen die Unterlagen hervor und studierte wo sie hin mussten. Ein großes Landgut kurz vor London, Harry und die beiden anderen apparierten mit einem leisen Plopp in ihr neues Domizil.  
  
Dort angekommen war Malfoy erstmal hinten an. Harry kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr raus, während Richard sich skeptisch umblickte. Sie standen in der recht großen Eingangshalle eines alten Herrenhauses. Diese war recht nobel und doch einfach gehalten. Sehr viel Holzverkleidung, einige Gemälde von Landschaften, und sogar ein recht großes von einem Drachen, welcher, wie Harry festellte, einfach auf die Wand gemalt war.  
  
Dragon trat an diese Wandgemälde heran und legte ein Hand auf die Wand. Dann schaute er das riesige Gemälde hinauf als wäre der Drache lebendig. Harry konnte nur in etwa erahnen was Dragon grade dachte, denn er erinnerte sich an Richard´s Worte, 'Man erzählt sich, dass Moody ihn zu einer Killermaschine ausgebildet hat und dass im Alter von 6 Jahren damit angefangen wurde. Härtester Drill, Kampf mit einem Drachen naja und noch so einige unschöne Dinge.' Harry erahnte, dass Dragon jetzt grade an diese Zeit erinnert wurde und er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es keine schönen Erinnerungen waren.  
  
Richard beschloss sich den Rest des Hauses genauer anzusehen, wobei Harry ihm natürlich gern half um Dragon nicht zu stören, der inzwischen in Gedanken vollkommen woanders zu sein schien.  
  
Das Erdgeschoss war recht schnell durchsucht. Neben der Einganghalle befand sich hier das Wohnzimmer mit Kamin, eine große Bibliothek, mit Karten von Orten die Harry nichtmal vom Hörsagen kannte, die Küche (Bei Besichtigung dieser rutschte Richard ein ziemlich lautes 'Ach du scheisse' heraus, als er den Inhalt des Kühlschranks inspizierte, welcher brechend voll war), sowie ein recht großer Trainingsraum mit allerlei magischen, wie nicht magischen Trainingsgeräten.  
  
Der zweite Stock hingegen war schon fast ein Irrgarten. Richard und Harry zählten vier Schlafzimmer, vier Badezimmer und ein Zimmer das vollkommen leer war, bis auf einen großen flachen Stein in der Mitte. Richard nahm an,dass dieser Raum wohl oder übel Dragon zum Meditieren dienen sollte.  
  
Als Richard und Harry ihren Rundgang beendet hatten, beschlossen sie in die Bibliothek zu gehen um dort zu beraten was zu unternehmen sei. Dragon war schon im Raum, als sie ihn betraten und fuhr mit zwei Fingern seiner rechten Hand über eine Reihe von Büchern. Er wandte Richard und Harry seinen Kopf zu, als diese sich an dem kreisrunden Arbeitstisch niederließen. Auf diesem sehr großen Tisch, war erneut ein Drache abgebildet exakt der selbe wie auf der Wand in der Eingangshalle. Doch Harry störte das jetzt wenig, als er anfing zu sprechen.  
  
"Also... wer hätte einen Grund gehabt, außer uns Malfoy zu entführen?"  
  
Richard schnaubte verächtlich, Dragon hingegen schwieg und legte nun erneut seine Haube ab, so dass Harry in ein kaltes und auch ratloses Gesicht blicken konnte. Richard ergriff das Wort.  
  
"Harry du musst die Frage anders stellen? Wer hätte keinen Grund Malfoy zu entführen? Draco Malfoy hat einfach zuviele Feinde soviel ist klar. Seitdem er Voldemort den Rücken gekehrt hat ist die Zahl dieser Feinde erheblich gestiegen."  
  
Meinte Richard und Dragon nickte stumm. Harry hingegen machte ein ehrlich erstauntes Gesicht, denn er hatte angenommen Malfoy sei wie sein Vater Todesser, auch jetzt noch. Doch Richard schüttelte den Kopf, als er Harry so erstaunt sah.  
  
"Sag mir bitte nicht, das wusstest du nicht? Draco Malfoy ist nicht so blöd wie der dunkele Lord, leider nicht. Er weiß, dass mehr Verbindungen auch mehr Macht bedeuten, deshalb hat er auch Kontakte zu den kriminellen Subjekten der Muggelwelt. Er hat eine tiefe Abneigung gegen Muggel und Schlammblüter, wie er sie nennt, ohne Frage, aber er weiß, dass man Opfer bringen muss um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Malfoys Ziel ist meines Erachtens nach Macht und die bekommt er so am besten. Der dunkele Lord war mit dieser Art der Kontaktknüpfung alles andere als einverstanden, da hat Malfoy sich von ihm abgewandt um sein eigenes Ding zu machen.Was genau zwischen den beiden vorgefallen ist, ist niemandem klar, aber naja so lautet die ungefähre Fassung."  
  
Harry schaute nun noch entgeisterter, Dragon hingegen hob nur eine Augenbraune und schaute Richtung Richard, während dieser sich vollkommen entspannt eine weitere Zigarette anzündete.  
  
"Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass Malfoy von Seiten der Todesser keine Unterstützung zu erwarten hat?"  
  
"Was mich viel eher intressieren würde, Richard woher hast du diese doch sehr detailierte Information?"  
  
Dragon hatte gewartet bis Harry zu Ende gesprochen hatte, ehe er seine Frage stellte, und auch Harry war seine Frage nun vollkommen egal. Voher wusste Richard das alles so genau? Richard jedoch grinste nur und hüllte sich in Schweigen.  
  
"Ich werde doch meinen Informanten nicht verraten. Sagen wir ich halte ihm den Rücken frei und er sagt mir was er über die Todesserkreise weiß."  
  
meinte Richard. Harry und Dragon sahen sich kurz an und fassten Richard dann ins Auge. Der zog genüsslich an seiner Zigarette und drückte diese dann aus,während Harry nun sprach.  
  
"Denkt ihr Voldemort hat Draco entführt um ihm zu zeigen, dass er sich mit dem Falschen angelegt hat?"  
  
Dragon schaute von Richard zu Harry und schien zu überlegen. Richard hingegen nickte nur ohne zu überlegen. Harry seuftzte. Das war wunderbar, er musste also Malfoy aus den Fängen von Voldemort befreien, was gab es Schöneres? Harry vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und schüttelte den Kopf.Richard lachte laut auf und stand dann auf um Harry aufmuternd auf die Schulter zu klopfen.  
  
"Na komm, auch wenn es Malfoy ist den wir retten müssen, das hat selbst er nicht verdient, oder?"  
  
meinte Richard. Harry seuftzte nur laut auf und nickte dann. Richard hatte recht er hatte geschworen die dunkelen Künste zu jagen und jeden, egal ob Zauberer oder Muggel vor ihnen zu schützen, also musste er das wohl oder übel auch mit Malfoy tun.  
  
"Gut aber wo fangen wir an zu suchen?"  
  
Damit beugten sich die Drei über die Karten die Richard nun aus dem Regal holte und die Suche begann da, wo jede Suche anfängt. An einem Kartentisch mit abgleichen von Informationen und einer Menge Vermutungen. 


	8. Kapitel:Treffen in der Winkelgasse,oder ...

Disclaimer:Alle Harry Potter Charaktere gehören J K R.Dragon,Richard,Kathlyn,Lestat und sonstige Chars die nicht in den Büchern vorkommen gehören mir.  
  
Info:Der erste Teil einer längeren Geschichte,das Raiting ist deshalb R weil ich mir alles offenhalten will.  
  
Sorry es hat etwas gedauert,ich hatte anderweitig zutun und verspreche das ich in Zukunft regelmäßiger update......  
  
Und nochmal danke für die Reviews  
  
8. Kapitel-Treffen in der Winkelgasse,oder wer zum Teufel ist das?  
  
"Und das erzählst du mir erst jetzt?!?!? Ron Weasley ich fass es nicht!"  
  
Die junge, braunhaarige Frau hatte eine ausgesprochen starke Stimme und nutzte diese auch dementsprechend. Die rehbraunen Augen, die sonst immer freundlich oder nachdenklich dreinblickten, verrieten nun ein zornigesFunkeln und der arme Kerl dem dieses Zornfunkeln galt, hatte sich im richtigen Moment dazu entschlossen, seinen Kopf einzuziehen.  
  
"Aber Hermine, du hast uns doch extra gesagt du willst bei deinen Forschungen nicht unterbrochen werden.."  
  
gab Ron kleinlaut zur Antwort und hielt den Kopf weiterhin unten, um Hermine Granger ja keine Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Die beiden standen vor Harry´s Appartment, nur um festzustellen, dass dieser nicht Zuhause war. Ron hatte es, ebenso wie Harry, versäumt Hermine von Harry´s neuen Kollegen zu berichten, geschweige denn von Harry´s genauer Aufgabe. Das hatte Ron nun allerdings in einem 30 Sekunden Vortrag nachgeholt. Diese schien trotzdem nicht allzu begeistert.  
  
"Ron von sowas müsst ihr mir natürlich erzählen! Ich fass es nicht, dass ihr mir sowas vorenthaltet. Harry arbeitet noch keine zwei Tage im Ministerium und schon bekommt er so eine schwere Last aufgebürgt? Nach Artikel 4 des Abkommens zur Ausbildung der Auroren ist eindeutig festgelegt dass..."  
  
"Hermine, es ist gut ja? Es ist beschlossene Sache ändern können wir es eh nicht mehr..."  
  
murmelte Ron und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Hermine folgte ihm äußert wiederwillig und erst als sie zuammen in die Winkelgasse traten, schien sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt zu haben. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und verschränkte die Arme, wobei sie Ron fixierte und ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Ron jedoch war derzeit mit was anderem beschäftigt. Am Ende der Winkelgasse hatte sich vor dem Gebäude, in dem der Tagesprophet gedruckt wurde eine große Menschentraube gebildet.  
  
"Was ist denn da los?"  
  
fragte Hermine mit einem besorgten Unterton und ging mit Ron langsam in Richtung der Menschentraube. Doch kaum dass sie fünf Meter gegangen waren spürte Hermine, dass sie verfolgt wurden. Es war einfach dieses Gefühl, doch sie drehte sich nicht um. Ron schien garnichts zu bemerken, wie immer und Hermine beschleunigte ihre Schritte langsam. Ihr Verfolger tat es ihr gleich denn sie hörte mit einem mal wie ein schwerer Schritt hinter ihr laut wurde. Ron war inzwischen an der Menschentraube angelangt, drehte sich aber nicht zu Hermine um. Hermine griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, hielt ihn fest.Wer könnte das sein, wer verfolgte sie? Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich um und zog den Zauberstab. Doch sie zögerte als sie in ein paar eisblaue Augen blickte welche sie nun vollkommen neutral anblickten. Sie musste etwas nach oben sehen, der Mann dem sie gehörten war eindeutig größer als sie. Hermine zögerte und hatte durch den Blick dieser Augen glatt vergessen welchen Fluch sie sprechen wollte. Stattdessen stelle sie mit gezücktem Zauberstab die erste Frage die ihr einfiel.  
  
"Warum verfolgen sie mich?"  
  
Der Mann zog spöttisch einen Mundwinkel nach oben und musterte Hermine mit einem kalten Lächeln im Gesicht ehe er ohne jeglichen Unterton sagte:  
  
"Wissen sie, jetzt wo ich ihr Gesicht sehe frage ich mich das auch..."  
  
Hermine fiel über solch eine unverschämte Antwort die Kinnlade nach unten. Der Mann jedoch lächelte noch immer, drehte sich zur Seite und schaute die Straße hinab, als würde er auf jemanden warten. Dann wandte er sich erneut zu Hermine um, welche nun endlich ihre Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte und zu kontern gedachte.  
  
"Na schönen Dank auch Mr. Adonis für Arme..."  
  
Gab Hermine trotzend zu Antwort und hob eine Augenbraue. Wahrscheinlich wieder so ein Reinblüter der sich für was Besseres hielt. Das kannte sie ja von Malfoy zu Genüge.  
  
"Richard, wie ich sehe hast du Hermine schon kennen gelernt..."  
  
Hermine wirbelte herum und blickte direkt in Harry´s Gesicht, welcher sie mit einem Lächeln anschaute. Richard hingegen kramte schon wieder nach einer Kippe und steckte sich diese an. Dann schaute er von Hermine zu Harry und nickte nur mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.  
  
"Ja ich hab sie schon kennen gelernt... aber wie es scheint mag sie mich nicht, ich weiß nur nicht warum..."  
  
Hermine schnaubte nun verächtlich und Richard inhalierte einmal kräftig.Dann wandte er sich an Hermine und verbeugte sich leicht, wobei er freundlich lächelte.  
  
"Sie müssen Hermine Granger sein, von der Harry mir schon einiges erzählt hat... Mein Name ist Richard Frost."  
  
meinte Richard in einem artigen Ton der gar nicht zu ihm passte. Hermine nickte nur kurz und schaute dann Harry an, als wolle sie gleich eine neue Schimpfkanone loslassen. Harry schien das ebenso zu bemerken denn er versuchte sogleich die Situation zu entschärfen, was ihm allerdings nicht gleich so gelang wie er es wollte.  
  
"Wie läuft es mit deiner Arbeit, Hermine?"  
  
fragte der junge Auror etwas kleinlaut, aber doch mit fester Stimme. Hermine hingegen schien garnicht erpicht darauf sich zu beruhigen und fixierte Richard, der sich nun wie aus Gewohnheit seine Zigarette ansteckte. Dann jedoch, mit einem letzten aufwertenden Schnauben wandte sie sich Harry zu.  
  
"Schön dich zu sehen Harry... und was meine Arbeit angeht, könnte es nicht besser laufen. Derzeit habe ich mir etwas Freizeit gegönnt und was erfahre ich da? Harry Potter, grade erst im Dienst des Ministeriums, übernimmt das Kommando über eine eigene Unterabteilung. Wieso sagst du mir sowas nicht sofort? Wieso enthällst du mir so etwas wichtiges, du bist..."  
  
Weiter kam die junge Frau jedoch nicht, die sich in etwas hineinzusteigern schien, wobei Richard still in sich hineinlächelte und etwas murmelte von wegen 'Tolles Temperament'. Hermine schien ihn zum Glück überhört zu haben, denn so eben war Ron wieder zu ihnen gestoßen, hatte zuerst Harry und dann Richard mit einem Händedruck begrüsst um ihnen jetzt, leicht aus der Puste,  
zu erzählen was beim Tagespropheten los war.  
  
"Die haben Malfoy entführt, keiner weiß wieso und..."  
  
Richard brachte Ron mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen und blies etwas Rauch aus. Er war vollkommen ruhig, beobachte jedoch aufmerksam was um sie herum passierte. Dann heftete er seinen Blick auf Ron, zog noch einmal an seiner Zigarette und blies den Rauch in die Luft.  
  
"Das wissen wir doch alles schon..."  
  
Ron klappte die Kinnlade runter, doch dann fing er sich wieder. Harry hingegen machte einen halbwegs besorgten Eindruck. Sie waren auf den Fall angesetzt, derzeit jedoch taten sie nicht sonderlich viel um nach Malfoy zu suchen und grade das beunruhigte Harry. Was wenn sie zu spät kommen würden,was wenn sie nur noch Malfoys Leiche finden würden, wenn sie die denn überhaupt jemals finden würden.  
  
"Wir sind beauftragt nach ihm zu suchen, nur haben wir keine Ahnung wo wir anfangen sollen zu suchen. Es ist zum Verrücktwerden...."  
  
grummelte Harry und Hermine schaute ihn leicht mitleidig an. Sie wusste, dass es für ihn Überwindung kosten musste, nach Malfoy zu suchen, nach dem Individum, dass ihm die Schulzeit vermiesen wollte und das ein paar Mal sogar geschafft hatte. Dieser stinkende Slyterhin, der ihn mit dem Folterfluch belegt hatte. Hermine wollte gar nicht mehr an ihn denken und so beschloss sie, dass Thema auf etwas anderes zu lenken.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal etwas essen gehen, ich denke wenn der Hunger erst einmal gestillt ist, überlegt es sich viel leichter."  
  
Harry war dankbar für diesen Vorschlag und auch Ron´s Magen meldete sich mit einem lauten Knurren, was Hermine ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte. Richard drückte nun seine Zigarette aus und schaute von Harry über Ron zu Hermine.Dann wandte er suchend den Kopf um und hob eine Augenbraue ehe er wieder zu Harry schaute.  
  
"Wo ist denn unser Metallschrank?"  
  
Ein leises Rauschen war zu hören, denn Dragon war nun vollkommen lautlos hinter Richard gelandet, er war von einem höher gelegenen Balkon herunter gesprungen, da er Menschenaufläufe eigentlich verabscheute, man hatte einfach nicht genug Platz für einen fairen Zweikampf. Dragon baute sich nun hinter Richard auf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte Richard´s Hinterkopf an, ehe seine Stimme die Stille zerschnitt.  
  
"Ich bin hier..."  
  
Richard drehte sich um und schaute Dragon in die Augen, die zwischen seiner Gesichtsverdeckung gut zur Geltung kamen. Ohne eine Spur von Verlegenheit musterte er Dragon und nickte dann.  
  
"Und ich dachte schon wir müssen dich auch noch suchen... ich hoffe du hast Hunger..."  
  
murmelte Richard, doch Dragon schien nicht den Eindruck zu machen als hätte er jetzt grade Hunger, was wohl nicht zuletzt an Dragons extrem guter Selbstbeherrschung lag.  
  
"Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn wir zuerst nach Malfoy suchen und dann etwas...."  
  
Doch er wurde durch ein lautes Knurren unterbrochen, was eindeutig aus seiner eigenen Magengegend stammte. Dragon hielt die Arme weiterhin verschränkt und schwieg dann kurz ehe er die anderen anschaute und leise verlauten ließ.  
  
"Ok ok, lasst uns Essen gehen..."  
  
Gesagt getan und die kleine Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung, wobei schnell ein passendes Restaurant gefunden war, wobei Dragon noch einmal leise protestierte, da er nicht so auf Italienisch stand und das nunmal eben so ein Restaurant war. Aber der Hunger streckte ihn letztendlich wohl doch nieder und so setzte er sich mit den Anderen in die hintere Ecke des Lokals an einen größeren Tisch.Nachdem jeder etwas zu essen bestellt hatte, was seltsam still von statten gegangen war, warteten alle seltsam ruhig ab, als ob keiner wusste was er sagen sollte. Richard orderte für alle einen guten Wein, da er sich anscheinend mit so etwas auskannte, einen recht guten Rotwein.  
  
"Und was macht ihr jetzt so... ihr Drei mein ich?"  
  
fragte Hermine zögernd um die Stille zu durchbrechen. Richard, Harry und Dragon schauten sich kurz an und zuckten dann mit den Schultern, als wollten sie sagen, nichts besonderes, was ja eigentlich nicht stimmte. Allerdings besann sich Richard, stets darauf bedacht der Gentelman zu sein und beantwortete die Frage, die Hermine gestellt hatte.  
  
"Nunja wir sind für die Sachen zuständig die dem Ministerium zu heiß sind. Wir alle drei hatten von vorne herein was gegen die dunklen Künste und würden deshalb niemals zusammen mit ihnen arbeiten, deshalb vertraut man uns die ganz dicken Todesserfische an und darin besteht unser Aufgabengebiet."  
  
Gab Richard klar zur Antwort. Hermine nickte bedächtig und nippte an dem Glas Rotwein, das nun vor ihr stand, Richard tat es ihr gleich und keine drei Minuten später waren beide in eine Diskussion vertieft in der es überwiegend um sich selbst und seine Hobbys ging und den Sinn eben dieser. Ron, Dragon und Harry unterhielten sich über, wie sollte es anders sein,Quidditch. Dragon kannte weder die Regeln noch die Mannschaften, er hatte mehr Zeit und Gehirnmasse in Kendotaktiken und andere Angriffsstrategien gesteckt, wie es schien und somit lauschte er nun gespannt den Ausführungen der beiden jungen Männer.  
  
"Ich denke wirklich das Spiel würde dir gefallen, wenn du willst nehme ich dich mal zu ner Trainingstunde mit..."  
  
bot Ron an, worauf Dragon nur dankbar nickte, da grade das Essen kam. Das sollte Richard und Hermine aber nicht davon abhalten weiter ihren Gespräche nachzuhängen, Dragon Ron und Harry ebensowenig. Als alle mit dem Essen fertig waren und es ans Bezahlen ging übernahm Harry großzügigerweise die Rechnung mit den Worten.  
  
"Ich hatte schon lange keinen so schönen Abend mehr, das lass ich mir was kosten."  
  
Und Harry hatte recht es war inzwischen schon Abend geworden und doch waren Harry, Richard und Dragon noch kein bisschen weiter mit ihrer Suche nach Malfoy. Allerdings hatte Hermine einen passenden Vorschlag, wo sie suchen konnten.  
  
"Ich habe von einem Lokal gehört das sich Monsterican Land nennt, ein ziemlich zwielichtiger Laden, es heißt er sei ein Todessertreffpunkt..."  
  
Richard nickte nur zustimmend, das hatte er ebenfalls gehört. Harry war von der Idee ein Todesserlokal zu betreten überhaupt nicht begeistert. Ron bekam von der ganzen Sache kaum noch was mit, er war grade im Aufbruch, mit den Worten er müsse zum Meisterschaftstraining verabschiedete er sich von allen und verließ dann das Lokal.  
  
"Keiner von uns kann diesen Laden betreten, so viel ist ja wohl eindeutig klar..."  
  
meinte Harry dann und schaute ruhig in die Runde. Richard jedoch schüttelte den Kopf und schaute zu Hermine und dann zu Harry. Dragon verfolgte Richards Blick und er schien nicht begeistert von der Idee.  
  
"Sie hat damit nichts zu tun Richard, lass sie aus dem Spiel."  
  
sagte Dragon mit kalter schneidender Stimme Richtung Richard. Dieser lächelte kurz und Hermine und Harry schauten sich verwirrt an, keiner wusste worum es geht. Dragon jedoch schüttelte noch immer leicht den Kopf, auch noch dann, als Richard zu sprechen begann.  
  
"Harry und Dragon kommen nicht in den Laden, euch kennt man zu gut. Hermine jedoch kennt niemand, sie kann also unauffällig eintauchen. Ich kann mich in dieser Bar ebenfalls frei bewegen da ich den Besitzer gut kenne. Also sollten ich und Hermine uns darin mal umsehen..."  
  
Harry wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte, doch Hermine nickte sofort zustimmend. Dragon und Harry kamen sich nun recht übergangen vor und Richard beschloss die beiden nicht ganz auszuschließen.  
  
"Ihr zwei könnt draußen warten und uns helfen wenns brenzlig wird, ok?" 


	9. Kapitel:Lestat der Teufel, oder Have A N...

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere gehören J K R. Dragon, Richard und sonstige Chars, die nicht in den Büchern vorkommen, gehören mir.  
  
Info: Der erste Teil einer längeren Geschichte, das Raiting ist deshalb R,  
weil ich mir alles offenhalten will.  
  
9. Lestat der Teufel, oder Have A Nice Day  
  
Gesagt getan und somit verließ die kleine Gruppe wenig später, weniger gut gelaunt, das Lokal. Dragon und Harry schauten sich missmutig an, es war klar, dass jeder von ihnen das was nun folgen würde äußerst missbilligte. Und doch schwiegen sie und ließen Richard und Hermine vorausgehen, wobei sich letztere im Stillen fragte, ob sie nicht doch in dieser Disko auffallen würde, schließlich war sie nicht grade unauffällig gekleidet, mit einem weißen Umhang mit Kapuze.  
  
"Wenn ich so in diesen Laden reingehe... falle ich da nicht etwas auf?"  
  
Richard schaute Hermine kurz an und verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht. Sie hatte Recht, denn an dem Ort wo es sie nun hinverschlug überwogen dunklere Farben, auch bei der Kleidung. Richard lächelte kurz auf und zog dann seinen Zauberstab, welchen er dann auf Hermine richtete.  
  
Ihre Kleidung begann sich zu verändern. Sie wurde dunkler, schwarz und um einiges figurbetonter. Hermine verzog das Gesicht, als sie nun, gekleidet wie ein Goth, vor Richard und den anderen stand. Ihr buschiges Haar passte gar nicht zu ihrer restlichen Erscheinung, und das schien auch ihr aufzufallen. Sie schaute kurz an sich herunter um zu sehen was sie denn da trug.  
  
Sie trug einen langen schwarzen Umhang, schwarze, bis zu den Knien reichende, Stiefel, ein eng anliegendes Ledertop mit einem recht tiefen (aber für Richard´s Geschmack noch zu hohem) Ausschnitt und dazu einen schwarzen Rock der ungefähr bis zu den Knien ging. Hermine zog nun ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ihre Haare. Diese schmiegten sich nun enger an ihren Kopf und nur hier und da schaute noch eine Strähne raus, was ihr ein recht wildes Aussehen verlieh.  
  
"Das zahl ich dir heim, Richard Frost..."  
  
murmelte sie. Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, denn irgendwie standen Hermine diese Sachen, oder es war einfach die Tatsache, dass Bücherwurm Hermine nun mit einem Mal recht aufreizend aussah. Dragon schüttelte den Kopf und schwieg, was er davon hielt war nichtmal zu erahnen.  
  
Richard schaute sich noch einmal kurz an und befand, dass er für den Besuch des 'Monsterican Land' gut genug angezogen war. Langer schwarzer Ledermantel, schwarzes Hemd mit langen Ärmeln eine schwarze Hose und die typische Frost Eleganz. Er hatte wirklich das dabei, was er notfalls brauchte, denn neben seinem Zauberstab trug er auch seine Karten bei sich und die würde er im Ernstfall eher und schneller benutzen können.  
  
Sie erreichten nach einem längeren Fußmarsch das Lokal. Schwarze Leuchtbuchstaben trugen den Namen weit ins Land hinaus.  
  
'Monsterican Land'  
  
stand da geschrieben und Harry sowie seine Begleiter waren nun seltsam still, je näher sie dem Lokal kamen. Harry und Dragon tauchten in die Dunkelheit einer Seitengasse ein von welcher aus sie gut den Eingang im Blick hatten, für den Fall, dass etwas passieren sollte.  
  
Richard und Hermine standen nun etwas abseits vom Eingang und Hermine beobachtete mit unbehagen die beiden Türsteher, die nicht sonderlich freundlich aussahen. Richard jedoch gab Hermine einen kleinen Stubs und diese straffte sich unmerklich. Keine Angst und keinen Zweifel zeigen, ermante sie sich selbst.  
  
"Also dann..."  
  
Richard und Hermine betraten sicher das Lokal, vorbei an den Türstehern ohne dass sie behelligt wurden und nun schauten sie sich um. Es war laut, ohne Frage und recht düster. Fackeln erhellten die steinernen Wände und die 'Tanzfläche'. Was sich auf dieser derzeit tummelte war nicht wirklich etwas für Hermine. Ein einziges Gewusel verschiedenster Wesen schien es zu sein, doch es waren alles Zauberer oder magische Wesen, so viel stand fest.  
  
"Es ist besser wenn wir getrennt umherstreifen..."  
  
flüsterte Richard in ihr Ohr und er entfernte sich von Hermine. Diese straffte sich noch einmal und glitt dann zwischen den Gestallten hindurch bis zu einer Art Bühne von welcher die Musik kam. Und was Hermine da sah verschlug ihr den Atem. Auf der Bühne tummelten sich fünf vollkommen unterschiedliche Wesen, allesamt mit Instrumenten und sie spielten eine recht agressive Melodie, doch etwas war an dieser Melodie die ins Ohr ging. Ehe Hermine wusste wie ihr geschah war sie in dieser Musik versunken und ließ sich von der Stimme des Sänger-Monsters mitnehmen.  
  
"Once again there is pain...I bring flames - I bring cold... I'm the Blood Red Sandman coming home... On this unholy night I will make you my own... Blood Red Sandman coming home again.."  
  
Hermine konnte sich für einen kurzen Moment losreißen und ließ ihren Blick suchend nach Richard umherschweifen. Sie fand ihn an der Theke stehend und er schaute sie direkt an. Erkannte sie da ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht? Grade wollte sie zu ihm hin, als eine Stimme sie zurückrief. Das Sänger-Monster hatte erneut seine Stimme erhoben.  
  
"Red drops stain satin so white... - The way I sign my name.......The neighborhood's pretty dead at night... - And I'm the one to blame..."  
  
Hier setzte nun aus dem Hintergrund ein Chor von Männerstimmen ein, die wie Hermine sah, aus einem Käfig im Hintegrund stammten. Sie verspürte irgendwie eine Abneigung gegen diesen Laden, die Leute und die Musik und doch fesselte die Musik sie erneut.  
  
"Can you hear how the children weep? Chills of fear like a sawblade cutting deep..."  
  
Und wieder donnerte das Sänger-Monster seine Worte in den magischen Verstärker.  
  
"Once again there is pain... I bring flames - I bring cold... I'm the Blood Red Sandman coming home... On this unholy night I will make you my own... Blood Red Sandman coming home again.  
Scream all you want you won't wake up when you scream No-one leaves... The Monsterican Dream"  
  
Kaum dass das Monster die letzten Worte gehaucht hatte, drehte es sich um, schnappte sich den Käfig mit den Menschen und schulterte diesen. Auch die anderen vier Monster ließen die Instrumente stehen und folgten dem Sänger-Monster mit dem Käfig. Hermine wusste was den armen Menschen darin jetzt wohl blühte. Sie drehte sich um und hielt nach irgendwelchen Aufälligkeiten Ausschau, was sich als schwer gestaltete, denn der ganze Laden war eine Auffälligkeit.  
  
Richard hingegen lehnte noch immer an der Theke und verzog keine Miene. Er rauchte genüsslich eine Zigarette und schaute sich nach Leuten um, die Todesser sein könnten, allerdings sah er niemanden, was ihn allerdings nicht beunruhigte. Es war klar, dass man Todesser nicht einfach so erkannte und somit stellte er sich auf einen längeren Abend ein. Richard´s Blick wanderte oft zu Hermine, welche vorne an der Bühne stand. Sie sah einfach verboten gut aus in diesen Klamotten, da musste Richard sich mal selbst loben.  
  
Richard wandte seinen Blick nun von ihr ab und das tat er in genau dem falschen Augenblick, denn so eben hatte jemand Hermine angetippt. Hermine drehte sich mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen um und das wurde sofort bestätigt. Sie schaute in das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes. Sie kannte diesen Mann. Das hochgestylte Haar, die gepiercten Ohren und Augenbrauen sowie das Nasenpiercing. Sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut an diesen jungen Mann und auch er schien sich an sie zu erinnern.  
  
"Hallo Granger..."  
  
hauchte der junge Mann in ihr Ohr und er lächelte abschätzend. Hermine schaute sich suchend um, aber Richard sah nicht zu ihr herüber und das war ein defenitiv schlechtes Zeichen. Sie wandte sich erneut dem jungen Mann zu, ehe sie zögerlich antwortete.  
  
"Hallo... Lestat..."  
  
Lestat le Décès, Ex-Slytherin und einer der Schüler, die ihr damals wirklich zuwieder waren. Lestat hatte den Ruf eines Weiberhelden an der Schule gehabt, hatte sich darauf groß was eingebildet. Was Hermine wirklich zuwieder war, war die Tatsache dass Lestat mit verbotenen Dingen einen regen Handel getrieben hatte, schon damals in der Schulzeit. Und Hermine meinte wirklich verbotene Sachen. Lestat hatte Gifte verkauft, die stark genug waren Elefantenheerden zu töten, Bücher aus der Verbotenen Abteilung über Schwarze Magie und Folterflüche ebenfalls und Hermine hatte ebenso wie alle anderen Schüler die Geschichten über ihn gehört. Aber er ließ sich nie etwas nachweisen, was sein Glück war.  
  
"Denkst du nicht, dass du hier etwas falsch bist?"  
  
fragte Lestat und lächelte kalt und spitz. Hermine schaute ihn selbstbewusst an und schüttelte den Kopf. Lestat hingegen lachte auf und klatschte einmal kurz in die Hände, was die Aufmerksamkeit aller für kurze Zeit zu ihm lenkte. Als die meisten Leute Hermine sahen wurden ihre Gesichter irgendwie diabolisch. Hermine fiel es siegendheiß ein. Ihr Artikel vor zwei Tagen, der in dem stand, dass sie das Gegenmittel gegen den Biss eines Werwolfs gefunden hatte, in dem war ein Foto von ihr gewesen. Und dass ihre Eltern Muggel waren, war allgemein bekannt.  
  
"Freunde wollen wir unserer lieben Granger nicht etwas Neues beibringen? In einem Fach, dass sie noch nicht kennt? Im Fach des Schmerzes? MUSIK!"  
  
Kaum dass er das gesagt hatte, stürmten vier Zauberer die Bühne, griffen sich die Instrumente und begannen zu spielen. In dieser Meldodie lag nur offener Hass und Hermine schüttelte sich. Sie hatte Angst vor dem was jetzt kam und sie konnte Richard nirgendwo sehen.  
  
"Ich kenne nichts erbärmlicheres als euch Menschen... Schöpfungskrone zur Produktion verdammt... Gestaltet ihr eure täglich Pein in gar kümmerlichem, Dasein!!!"  
  
Mit einem mal war Hermine eingekesselt, umgeben von Menschen die ihr weh tun wollten und sie hatte Angst. Sie hatte sich immer auf jemanden verlassen können, aber jetzt hier allein gegen diese Übermacht? Nein, kein Mut, nur Angst. Noch immer schallte der agressive Sound in ihre Ohren. Doch etwas hatte sich geändert. Sie war nicht mehr allein.  
  
Richard stand hinter ihr, in jeder Hand sechs recht komisch aussehende Karten. Hermine verstand nicht was das bringen sollte, gegen diese Übermacht. Doch Richard schien sich seiner Sache sicher, denn er schaute sehr ernst drein. Hermine straffte sich und schöpfte neuen Mut. Jetzt wo Richard da war, war sie nicht mehr allein.  
  
"Du rennst los sobald ich 'jetzt' sage und versuchst Dragon und Harry zu erreichen, verstanden? JETZT!"  
  
Kaum dass Richard das gesagt hatte, hatte er die Karten seiner rechten Hand durch die Luft segeln lassen, in Richtung der Menge, die am nächsten zum Ausgang stand. Die Karten surrten durch die Luft und trafen mit einem recht komischen Geräusch in die Körper, die ihnen im Weg standen. Schmerzensschreie waren zu hören, allerdings nicht laut denn noch immer wurde diese laute agressive Musik gespielt. Doch auf all das achtete Hermine nicht mehr, sie rannte. Sie rannte einfach los, Richtung Ausgang, nicht auf die Schreie achtend und den Händen, die sie packen wollten, ausweichend.  
  
Und sie schaffte es. Schwer atmend verließ sie das Lokal und entkam. Richard hingegen, schaute ihr noch nach, denn nun war er es, der alleine war. Doch anders als Hermine, verließ ihn der Mut nicht. Er war es gewohnt allein zu arbeiten, sich um niemanden Sorgen zu machen, also war die derzeitige Situation für Richard perfekt. Lestat hatte Hermine ebenfalls nachgeschaut und schaute nun zu Richard. Die Musik hatte aufgehört und es herschte Totenstille. Richard fixierte jeden einzelnen und der Erste der sich rührte,  
würde die restlichen Karten abbekommen, das schwor er sich.  
  
"Richard, schön dich mal wiederzusehen..."  
  
hauchte Lestat. Lestat und Richard kannten sich, da Richard schon des öfteren versucht hatte Lestat etwas nachzuweisen, dies aber nie geschaft hatte, was an Lestat´s Fähigkeit lag Dinge verschwinden zu lassen, die als Beweise wichtig waren. Richard jedoch wusste, diesmal würde er ihn drankriegen, egal wegen was. Richard sah wie sich rechts etwas bewegte, hob den rechten Arm um die Karten loszuschleudern, doch das schaffte er nicht.  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
donnerte Lestat´s kalte Stimme und Richard klappte auf dem Boden zusammen. Schmerzen durchzuckten seinen Körper und er krümmte sich. Er hörte Gelächter, das Gelächter der Menschen um ihn herum. Er hasste es ausgelacht zu werden, er hasste es mehr als alles andere. Noch immer kämpfte er mit den Schmerzen des Fluches, doch mit einem Mal hörten diese auf und Richard versuchte aufzustehen. Doch auch dieser Versuch wurde vereitelt, denn jemand trat ihm heftig in die Rippe, was ein sehr unschönes Knacken hervor rief.Ein weiterer Tritt traf sein Gesicht und er spürte warmes Blut sein Gesicht herunterlaufen. Als er hochschaute blickte er in das lächelnde Gesicht von Lestat.  
  
"Da du uns den Spaß mit Granger verdorben hast musst du jetzt herhalten. Ich hoffe das stört dich nicht..."  
  
hauchte er leise. Richard versuchte erneut aufzustehen, doch wieder streckte Lestat ihn mit einem Tritt ins Gesicht nieder. Die Umstehenden johlten laut auf und lachten. Richard jedoch gab nicht auf und wieder versuchte er aufzustehen.  
  
"BLEIB LIEGEN!"  
  
brüllte Lestat. Doch Richard dachte gar nicht daran und obwohl Lestat ihm nun wieder in den Magen getreten hatte, versuchte er weiterhin aufzustehen.Lestat schnaubte auf und trat ihm erneut ins Gesicht, sodass er zusammensackte.  
  
"Das Auroren auch nie hören wollen..."  
  
murmelte er. Richard indess griff mit seiner Hand nach Lestats Hosenbein und versuchte sich daran hochzuziehen. Doch ein Tritt gegen den Hinterkopf, sodass Richard mit dem Gesicht hart auf dem Boden aufschlug, vereitelte diesen Versuch. Lestat trat weiter auf Richard ein und das ganze fünf Minuten lang. Dann jedoch schien er genug zu haben und hob seinen Zauberstab, sodass Richard an die Decke segelte. Seile schossen aus der Decke und Richard baumelte über dem Boden, nur von diesen Seilen gehalten.  
  
"Crucio..."  
  
Richard krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, wobei sich die Seile tief ins Fleisch einschnitten, was gleich doppelt weh tat. Richard blutete noch immer und das Blut hatte inzwischen sein schwarzes Hemd durchweicht. Der Menge schien es zu gefallen ihn so leiden zu sehen und Lestat gab der Menge gerne das was sie wollten, das hatte er schon immer gern getan. Er stellte sich nun unter den, an der Decke baumelnden, Richard und gab ihm von unten einen Schlag in den Magen.  
  
"Hm, ich denke ich erkläre dich hiermit zum Allgemeingut... sollen die anderen auch ihren Spaß mit dir haben..."  
  
Doch dazu kam es nicht mehr. Grade in dem Augenblick in dem Richard vor Schmerz ohnmächtig zu werden drohte, flog die Tür auf und zwei Personen traten ein. Die eine hatte ein Schwert in der Hand und überragte drohend alle anderen, während die Person neben ihr mit gezücktem Zauberstab alles misstrauisch beobachtete.  
  
"Wie wiederwärtig... einen Verletzten misshandeln, das könnt ihr gut..."  
  
zischte eine metallisch klingende Stimme, von demjenigen der mit dem Schwert in der Tür stand. Einige hoben den Zauberstab, als er sich in Bewegung setzte und feuerten Lähmflüche ab, aber diese prallten wie von Zauberhand von ihm ab. Er trat auf den Ersten zu, rammte ihm das Schwert in den Bauch und hauchte das Wort:  
  
"Drachenhaut..."  
  
Er drehte das Schwert in dem Torso des Mannes und zog es dann wieder raus. Seine Augen stachen kalt durch die Gesichtsverdeckung hervor und fixierten jeden Einzelnen. Es war Dragon, Richards Gefährte.  
  
"Wir holen dich gleich darunter..."  
  
hörte Richard Dragon sagen, doch dann vielen ihm die Augen zu. Die Belastung war einfach zu groß gewesen, selbst für Richard. 


	10. Kapitel:Düsteres Erwachen, oder Welcome ...

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere gehören J K R. Dragon, Richard und sonstige Chars, die nicht in den Büchern vorkommen, gehören mir.  
  
Info: Der erste Teil einer längeren Geschichte, das Raiting ist deshalb R,  
weil ich mir alles offenhalten will.  
  
Dankö für die Reviews nochmal....da hat sich doch sogar die gute Kath persönlich dazu herabgelassne hier was hinzuschreibseln ich bin begeistert;-) naja erstmal weiter im Text es wird langsam spannend.... mal bet das mir die ideen nicht ausgehen und die Koffeinvorräte aufstock  
  
10. Kapitel - Düsteres Erwachen, oder Welcome To Voldiwood  
  
Leises Gemurmel weckte ihn, sein Schädel dröhnte und er wusste für einen Moment nicht wo er war, geschweige denn, wer er war. Seine Augen huschten durch das kahle düstere Zimmer, suchten nach etwas Bekanntem, fanden aber nichts. Langsam richtete er sich auf und schaute sich noch einmal um. Dann spürte er einen warmen Körper neben sich, bedeckt von einer Decke und ihm fiel alles wieder ein.  
  
Man hatte ihm eins übergezogen und sozusagen entführt, ihn hier her geschleppt und dann hatte man ihn zum Lord gebracht. Er musste niederknien und der Lord hatte ihn mit einem kalten sadistischem Lächeln betrachten und nur kalt gemeint er würde sich später um die beiden kümmern. Etwas war wichtiger als er! Etwas war wirklich wichtiger als er selbst, Draco Malfoy, das war ein Skandal. Jetzt wurde man als Verräter nicht mal mehr zuerst betraft, eine Schande was aus dieser Welt geworden war.  
  
Draco zog die Decke zur Seite und starrte auf den Körper seiner Frau. Ihr war nichts passiert, sie schien nur erschöpft zu schlafen, was für ein Glück. Draco erhob sich schweigend und vollkommen lautlos, um an die Gitter zu treten. Er hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung wo er war und das war nicht grade gut. Voldemort hatte ihn anscheinend nach Asgard gebracht, Voldemorts geheimer Festung in den nordischen Gefilden. Hier her hatte sich noch nie jemand verirrt, weder Zauberer noch Muggel, es sei denn man wusste wo es lag.  
  
Draco schlug mit der Faust gegen die Gitter und drehte sich dann um, um sich erneut neben Kathlyn niederzulassen. Diese war inzwischen wach und schaute ihn vollkommen ausdruckslos an, wie er da so saß, stolz wie immer und ohne ein sichtbares Zeichen von Angst oder einer anderen Schwäche.  
  
"Was denkst du hat er vor?"  
  
fragte sie an Draco gewandt und auch sie ließ ihren Blick durch den kahlen Raum schweifen. Eine Ratte durchquerte den Raum und quiekte vergnügt, worüber Kathlyn nur das Gesicht verziehen konnte.  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung..."  
  
murmelte Draco geistesabwesend und schien zu überlegen. Er wusste wirklich nicht was der Lord mit ihnen vorhatte, doch er wusste, dass es alles andere als gut ausgehen würde, zumindest nicht gut für sie beide.  
  
Mit einem mal jedoch wurde Draco´s Gedankengang unterbrochen und er schaute auf. Da bewegte sich doch etwas, er konnte es hören. Eine Tür wurde geöffnet und eine Person trat nun vor ihre Gitterstäbe. Ein einzelner Todesser mit Kapuze schaute in die Zelle und winkte die beiden an die Gitterstäbe.  
  
"Der Lord wünscht mit euch zu Abend zu essen..."  
  
meinte er dann kalt und öffnete mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die Gitter, indem er diese einfach im Boden verschwinden ließ. Draco schaute Kathlyn kurz an, ergriff dann ihre Hand und half ihr aufzustehen. Zusammen näherten sie sich dem Todesser und blieben vor ihm stehen.  
  
"Sag dem Lord wir ziehen es vor hier unten zu versauern, als in sein dreckiges Gesicht zu sehen..."  
  
Der Todesser trat auf Draco zu, wollte ihm anscheinend einen Fluch aufhalsen, aber Draco war schneller. Seine Reflexe erlaubten es ihm abzutauchen und dem Angreifer die Faust in den Magen zu rammen, ehe dieser überhaupt dazu kam anzugreifen. Draco schnappte sich den Zauberstab des Angreifers und richtete diesen auf dessen Brust.  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
murmelte Draco leise und der grüne Blitz traf genau die Brust des am Boden liegenden Todessers. Der blieb nun tot am Boden liegen, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, dank des Faustschlages. Draco schaute zu Kathlyn, um nachzusehen ob es ihr gut ging und als er sah, dass dies der Fall war setzte er sich langsam in Bewegung.  
  
Draco kannte die Gänge von Asgard, er kannte sie gut, schließlich war er selbst, nach und während seiner Ausbildung in Hogwarts, oft hier gewesen, um eine Ausbildung als Todesser der ersten Güte zu genießen. Die Gänge außerhalb des Gefängnisses waren sehr prunkvoll geschmückt, an jeder Wand hingen Gemälde oder andere wertvolle Gegenstände.  
  
Draco fand wie eine Katze seine Weg durch die Gänge, er brauchte sich nicht einmal umzusehen um zu wissen das Kathlyn ihm folgte. Was ihn allerdings etwas wunderte war, dass kein Todesser in der Nähe war. Draco und Kathlyn konnten somit ungehindert zu einem der Kamine des Hauses gelangen.  
  
Draco schaute Kathlyn an und schaute sich dann kurz um, um nachzusehen ob auch niemand in der Nähe war.  
  
"Lass uns von hier verschwinden Draco..."  
  
meinte Kathlyn leise und schaute sich hektisch um.Sie fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl und Draco konnte ihr das nicht einmal übel nehmen. Er drehte sich zum Kamin um und mit einem mal wusste er, dass es kein Entkommen gab. Eine Gestallt rotierte rasend schnell im Kamin und trat nun aus diesem hinaus. Draco ließ den Zauberstab sinken und ließ diesen dann fallen. Er war nicht dumm und wusste wann es besser war aufzugeben.  
  
"Draco, Kathlyn... ihr wollt doch nicht etwa schon gehen? Seine Lordschaft und dein Vater wären nicht sehr erfreut darüber, Draco.."  
  
Die Stimme zerschnitt eiskalt die Stille. Der Mann, dem sie gehört stand nun kalt und drohend vor Draco, überragte diesen glatt um einen Kopf und schaute auf ihn hinab. Er trug eine schwarze Hose, sein Oberkörper war nackt und wurde nur halbwegs von einem langen blutroten Ledermantel mit schwarzem Kragen bedeckt, dessen Ende über den Boden schleifte. Auf der nackten, durchtrainierten Brust des Mannes prangte eine lange Narbe, die von der linken Schulter, über die Brust, bis hinab zum Beckenknochen ging. Das Komischste an diesem Mann jedoch waren seine Augen und seine Haare. Seine Augen waren schwarz und stechend kalt, während seine Haare in einem hellen Weiß dazu einen sehr krassen Kontakt bildeten.  
  
Draco wusste wer da vor ihm stand, aber Kathlyn wusste es nicht. Intressiert schaute sie diesen Mann an und funkelte böse mit den Augen als er sich anmaßte ihnen etwas zu befehlen. Doch dass Draco den Zauberstab niedergelegt hatte, sagte ihr, dass sie jetzt besser still sein sollte, dieser Person zollte sogar Draco Respekt und das sollte was heißen.  
  
"Wenn seine Lordschaft wünscht uns zu sehen, wollen wir ihn doch nicht warten lassen..."  
  
schnarrte Draco kalt und drehte sich um. Er packte Kathlyn am Arm und zog sie mit. Er wusste, jetzt mussten sie dem Lord Gesellschaft leisten. Wieso waren sie ausgerechnet ihm in die Arme gelaufen? Wieso ausgerechnet Dante?  
  
Dante war wie Draco fand in etwa das, was für die Auroren Dragon war. Kein Wunder dass die beiden oft verglichen wurden, sie hatten viele Gemeinsamkeiten. Beide nutzen ihr Schwert als Zauberstab, beide kamen aus Asien, und beide waren von Moody aufs härteste gedrillt worden. Mit dem kleinen aber feinen Unterschied das Dante zur bösen Seite gehörte. Moody hatte Dante einst zusammen mit den anderen ausgebildet, ihn dann aber verstoßen, als er einen anderen Schüler tötete, auf kaltblütigste Art und Weise. Moody wollte ihn eigentlich töten, doch Dante wusste schon zu gut wie man sich verteidigte.  
  
Voldemort hatte Dante aufgelesen, vor 6 Jahren, als er grade wiedererstanden war. Dante hatte damals für einen Todesser gearbeitet, war schnell in die Gunst des Lordes gekommen und war jetzt einer der gefüchtesten Todesser und das vollkommen zu Recht, denn er war wirklich einer der Todesser mit denen selbst Todesser nicht gern zusammenarbeiteten. Es hieß er hätte es im Alleingang fertig gebracht 4 Auroren auf einmal zu töten. Draco selbst hatte nur zwei Mal mit ihm arbeiten müssen und das hatte ihm gereicht. Er hatte gesehen wie Dante es genossen hatte Muggel bis ans Äußerste zu quälen, so sehr, dass selbst ihm fast schlecht wurde. Kastration und andere Sachen führte Dante mit Vorlieben durch, quälend langsam.  
  
Draco und Kathlyn standen nun vor einer großen Eichentür. Beide wussten was jetzt kam und keiner der beiden freute sich darauf, Dante jedoch stand hinter ihnen, mit verschränkten Armen und einer lässigen kalten Miene.  
  
"Tretet ein, tretet ein..."  
  
murmelte Dante und schon betraten sie den Raum. Es war ein großer Raum, mit einer großen, reich gedeckten Tafel, an deren Kopf Voldemort saß. Neben ihm waren die zwei Stühle frei und zu diesen dirigierte Dante sie jetzt. Kathlyn setzte sich zu Voldemorts Rechten hin, Draco zu dessen Linken. Dante ließ sich neben Draco nieder, gegenüber von Kathlyns Nachbar. Draco schaute diesen unverwandt an und er verzog das Gesicht, als müsste er einen Brechreiz unterdrücken.  
  
Neben Kathlyn saß Lucius Malfoy, sein eigener Vater. Sie hatten sich nicht mehr gesehen seit Draco Voldemorts Reihen verlassen hatte und Draco war nicht besonders böse darum. Er musterte seinen Vater argwöhnisch, doch dieser ließ sich nichts anmerken, nein, er lächelte Draco sogar noch kalt an.  
  
Lord Voldemort beobachtete alles schweigend und lächelte still in sich hinein, wusste er doch um Draco´s Schwachpunkt. Draco selber hätte es geleugnet einen zu haben, aber er verriet sich zu leicht. Dieser kleine Frischling hatte Potenzial ohne Frage, aber Voldemort hatte mehr Erfahrung und da Draco sich für die falsche Seite entschieden hatte, würde er ihn wohl vernichten müssen. Zu schade, Draco hätte stark werden können, aber er war so dumm zu glauben er könnte es allein schaffen.  
  
"So so....Draco, hast du es mit deiner kleinen Freundin also doch noch geschafft zu uns zu stoßen? Wie höchst erfreulich..."  
  
Voldemort wies mit der Hand auf die Tafel und Lucius und Dante begannen wortlos zu essen. Kathlyn und Draco jedoch rührten nichts an. Voldemort nahm sich ebenfalls etwas zu essen und fixierte dann Draco und Kathlyn.  
  
"Ihr solltet etwas essen wir wollen doch nicht, dass ihr vom Fleisch fallt während ihr hier seit..."  
  
meinte Voldemort kalt schnarrend und wartete darauf, dass die beiden mit dem Essen begannen. Kathlyn schaute kurz zu Draco ehe sie langsam anfing zu Essen. Draco hingegen tat es ihr wortlos nach und fünf Minuten später aßen alle das was ihnen schmeckte. Es herrschte eine recht eigenartige Stimmung, keine freundliche ausgelassene, sondern eher eine wachsam entspannte.  
  
Voldemort nickte Lucius irgendwann unauffällig zu, er wollte es testen, wollte wissen ob er Draco´s Schwäche kannte. Lucius nickte nur, was aber niemand mitbekam. Mit einem mal stieß Lucius das Glas um, das Kathlyn gehörte und der Inhalt, feinster Rotwein, ergoss sich über den Tisch, doch nicht nur über diesen. Der größte Teil war auf Kathlyns Kleid gelandete, überwiegend im Bereich der Brust, und der nasse Stoff klebte nun an ihrer Haut.  
  
Draco hatte das ganze mit Argwohn beobachtet, hielt sich jedoch zurück, er wollte jetzt nicht als Tohr da stehen, so etwas konnte hin und wieder passieren, das wusste er. Lucius schaute Kathlyn entschuldigend an.  
  
"Warte liebste Schwiegertochter, ich mach das schon..."  
  
Draco schaute seinen Vater an, fixierte ihn wachsam, als er sich vorbeugte. Doch er zog kein Taschentuch hervor, nein, er beugte sich nur noch weiter fest. Lucius hob die rechte Hand und umfasste Kathlyns rechte Brust. Diese war davon alles andere als begeistert, doch wieder war Lucius schneller. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs, den er verdeckt in der linken Hand trug, fesselte er ihre Arme an den Stuhl. Dann näherte er sich mit seinen Lippen dem Stoff um Kathlyns rechte Brust und begann die Flüssigkeit daraus zu saugen.  
  
Draco hatte das natürlich alles mitbekommen und als sein Vater, sein eigener Vater, nun damit begann den Stoff um die Brust seiner Frau auszusaugen drehte er halb durch. Draco sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.  
  
"WAS TUST DU DA, DU DRECKIGER BASTARD? LASS DEINE DRECKSPFOTEN VON IHR!"  
  
Draco war drauf und dran sich auf seinen Vater zu stürzen, doch so weit kam er gar nicht. Voldemort saß noch immer ruhig auf seinem Stuhl, lächelte still in sich hinein und beobachtete den weiteren Verlauf. Dante hatte jede weitere Aktion von Seiten Draco unterbunden, denn kaum, dass Draco sich erhoben hatte war klirrend Dantes Schwert aus der Schwertscheide in seinem Mantel gefahren und er hielt es nun seitlich auf Draco´s Kehle gerichtet, ohne diesen auch nur anzusehen.  
  
"Beweg dich keinen einzigen Zentimeter verstanden?"  
  
murmelte Dante und wandte erst jetzt seinen Kopf Richtung Draco. Draco schnaubte wütend, über das was er grade sah. Ihm war jetzt nicht nach hinsetzten, er wollte seinen Vater umbringen. Kathlyn wollte sich wehren soviel war klar das sah man ihrem Gesicht an. Lucius ließ zum Glück nun lächelnd von ihr ab, während Dante sein Schwert wieder verschwinden ließ.  
  
"Ein wirklich vorzüglicher Wein..."  
  
meinte er an Voldemort gewandt und schaute dann zu Draco. Er lächelte ziemlich gemein und das brachte Draco fast zur Weißglut. Voldemort hatte das gesehen, was er hatte sehen wollen, er kannte Draco´s Schwachpunkt und das war alles, was er zur Durchführung seines Planes brauchte. Er wollte etwas mit ihm spielen, ehe er ihn bestrafte, für seinen Verrat.  
  
Mit einem mal öffnete sich die Tür und Voldemort lächelte erfreut über das was er sah. Eine Frau war eingetreten, sie sah inzwischen wieder recht jung aus, dank einiger Experimente Voldemorts. Diese Frau war damals für ihn nach Askaban gegangen anstatt ihn zu verraten und dafür schätzte er sie hoch.  
  
"Bella schön dich zusehen..."  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange trat ein und verbeugte sich vor Lord Voldemort. Als sie Kathlyn und Draco sah rümpfte sie abfällig die Nase ehe sie sich wieder ihrem Lord zuwandte.  
  
"Es ist soweit alles bereit Mylord..."  
  
hauchte sie. Voldemort lächelte diabolisch und Draco konnte nicht anders als die Frage, die seinen Kopf beschäftigte, laut zu stellen.  
  
"Bereit wofür?"  
  
Voldemort schaute ihn an und er lachte auf.  
  
"Für einen Angriff auf Hogwarts..." 


	11. Kapitel:Triste Stimmung,oder frag nicht ...

11.Triste Stimmung, oder frag nicht nach Sonnenschein

Am nächsten Morgen:

Irgendwo in einem Landhaus kurz vor London stand ein ziemlich entnervter Richard Frost in der Küche des Hauses und war damit beschäftigt einer ziemlich verstört wirkenden Hermine Granger zu erklären, dass es ihm schon wieder besser ginge. Diese schien aber nicht wirklich auf ihn hören zu wollen, sondern funkelte ihn böse an.

Richard indess setzte sich an den Küchentisch und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Tagespropheten in welchem stand, dass heute in Hogwarts ein Fest stattfand, allerdings war Richard zu faul um nachzulesen warum. So blieb er einfach auf seinem Stuhl sitzen und schaute sich um. Die Tränke die sie ihm in St.Mungo gegeben hatten zeigten schon lange Wirkung und Richard fühlte sich wieder vollkommen genesen, allerdings schien Hermine da anderer Meinung zu sein, denn als Dragon und Harry kurzzeitig das Haus verließen um ins Ministerium zu gehen um Burnham Bericht zu erstatten, wollte Hermine Richard nicht wirklich gehen lassen, so sehr dieser auch beteuerte er fühlte sich gut.

"Mir geht es wirklich schon besser, verdammt nochmal..."

fluchte Richard, aber Hermine schien ihn immer noch nicht ernst zu nehmen. Sie schaute ihn besorgt an und strich mit ihrer Hand geistesabwesend über Richard Wange, die inzwischen schon wieder vollkomen verheilt war. Richard zuckte kurz zusammen und drehte sich dann vollendens zu ihr um.

"Alles nur wegen mir..."

murmelte sie. Richard wusste was sie meinte aber das war nicht ganz richtig und das wusste sie auch.

"Jetzt hör mal zu, nichts von all dem ist deine Schuld. Es ist an diesem Abend halt nur alles etwas dumm gelaufen. Passiert wäre es irgendwann so oder so, also hör auf dir selbst an der ganzen Sache die Schuld zu geben..."

raunte er, erhob sich und beschloss sich einen Kaffe zu machen und so wie Hermine derzeit drauf war konnte sie wohl auch einen gebrauchen. Als der Kaffe grade durchlief setzte er sich wieder zu Hermine und musterte sie eingehend. Sie war inzwischen wieder umgezogen, in Muggelsachen mit einem schwarzen Umhang.

Hermine der bewusst wurde was Richard grade tat lächelte freundlich und beschloss Mr.Frost aus seiner tiefen eingehenden Wanderschaft mit den Augen zu erlösen, indem sie seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes zog.

"Na Mr.Frost finden sie intressant was sie sehen?"

"Joa..."

Richard der jetzt erst realisierte, dass Hermine ihn grade dabei erwischt hatte, wie er sie eingehend musterte, setzte sich auf und versuchte möglichst unschuldig zu schauen. Hermine lächelte jedoch noch immer freundlich, auch dann noch als Harry und Dragon die Küche betraten, Harry mit einem sehr zornigen Gesicht.

"So eine Scheisse..."

fluchte er. Hermine schaute ihn kurz an und reichte ihm dann eine Tasse und goss Kaffe ein, den Kaffe den Richard eigentlich hatte trinken wollen. Dieser verschränkte jetzt die Arme und guckte böse, sagte jedoch kein einzelnes Wort.

"Was ist denn passiert?"

Harry schnaubte kurz und Dragon ergriff ausnahmsweise mal das Wort. Auch er schien leicht aufgebracht zu sein und Richard fragte sich was Dragon aus der Ruhe bringen konnte.

"Wir waren grade dabei Lestat darüber auszuquetschen was er über Malfoy weiß, als Brunham wie ein wilder Stier reingestürzt ist und irgendwas gefaselt hat von wegen Schande für die Abteilung und so was alles. Er hat die Auflösung dieser Einheit angekündigt. Wir werden von dem Malfoy Fall abgezogen und wieder ganz normal dem Aurorenbüro unterstellt. Das Fest heute in Hogwarts wird unser letzter Auftritt als Einheit, Burnham meinte Dumbeldore wollte das wir da auftreten, als 'Stolz' des Ministeriums."

Harry schnaubte noch einmal und Richard riss nur erstaunt die Augen auf. Sie hatten es also tatsächlich geschafft.

"Ich habe es angeblich versäumt euch beide zurechtzuweisen..."

meinte Harry verbittert. Er schaute kurz zu Hermine, welche sich alles schweigend mitangehört hatte. Sie war hin und hergerissen in ihren Gedanken. Einerseits wurde Harry damit eine ungeheure Last abgenommen, andererseits hatte Harry eine gute Zeit mit Richard und Dragon zusammen. Sie seuftzte laut auf.

"Na wunderbar, heißt das wir sollen heute Abend nochmal richtig auf den Putz hauen?"

fragte Richard und lächelte herausfordernd. Dragon schaute von Richard zu Harry, wieder zurück zu Richard. Harry schüttelte allerdings nur den Kopf. Sie brauchten nun wirklich nicht noch mehr Ärger.

"Nein ich denke wir sollten heute versuchen den Ruf des Ministeriums zu wahren... um drei Uhr sollen wir zum Fest erscheinen."

Richard zuckte mit den Achseln, erhob sich dann um sich umzuziehen. Harry tat es ihm nach und so blieben Hermine und Dragon in der Küche zurück. Beide schwiegen und nach gut einer Minute einfachen Anschweigens erhob sich Dragon.

Er verließ die Küche und machte sich auf in den ersten Stock, in das Zimmer mit dem flachen Stein. Auf eben diesen ließ er sich im Schneidersitz nieder und schloss die Augen. Er begann zu meditieren und alte Erinnerungen an seine Ausbilung wurden wach.  
  
_'Blut... ein einzelner langer Schrei... dann Stille. Ein Knurren... das Geräusch brechender Knochen... wieder ein Schrei. Wieder das Knurren. Stille und Dunkelheit und ein rasselnder Atem.'_  
  
Dragon schloss die Augen und gab sich vollkommen den Erinnerungen hin. Tag für Tag quälten sie ihn normalerweise und nur die Meditation hielt ihn ab vom Wahnsinn. Träume waren Dragon eine Qual und wann immer es ging versuchte er ihnen zu entkommen. Doch diesmal konnte und wollte er nicht.  
  
_'Wieder Bilder in seinem Kopf. Ein alter Mann mit magischem Auge der einige Jungen zusammenschreit nur, weil diese einen Scherz gemacht haben._

_Bildwechsel. Ein Mann im Kimono auf einer Lichtung. Ihm gegenüber ein Junge kaum 10 Jahre alt, mit einem Schwert in der Hand, viel zu groß. Der Mann greift an und verletzt den Jungen im Gesicht. Der sich Erinnernde schaut weg und blickt zur Seite in einen Spiegel. Es ist der junge Dragon, höchstens 10 Jahre alt._

_Wieder der Bildwechsel. Sechs junge Männer im tiefsten Dschungel. Nichts tragen sie außer Schwertern und schwarzer Kleidung. Einer der Jungen tritt genau vor Dragon und sagt etwas. Ein kurzes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht schon verlassen die 4 anderen jeweils in 2er Gruppen die Lichtung._

_Bildwechsel. Wieder Dunkelheit. Tiefste Nacht und im Blickfeld des zitternden Dragon ein einzelner Junge. Der, der noch vor kurzem gelacht hatte. Verschwommen hört man seine Worte. "Denkst du wir überleben das?" fragt er wie von weit her. Dragon scheint zu nicken und schon fast im selben Moment ein knurrendes Geräusch. Dragon scheint sich hektisch umzusehen und schon sieht man zwei riesige Echsenköpfe aus zwei verschiedenen Richtungen. In der Falle, beide wissen das und schon hört man die Schmerzensschreie des Jungen. Eine der Echsen hat seinen Arm erwischt und reisst mit aller Kraft daran. Dragon hiebt mit dem Schwert nach ihr, wird aber von der anderen Echse gehindert. Wieder diese markerschütternden Schreie. Und dann das Geräusch der brechenden Knochen. Die Echse reisst dem Jungen den Arm aus dem Gelenk und überall spritzt das Blut, der Stumpf des restlichen Armes zuckt wie wild. Schreie immer lauter und lauter. Immer wieder die Zähne beider Echsen gefährlich nahe an der Haut von Dragon, aber sie können ihn nicht fassen. Die Nacht war schrecklich und das wurde durch diese kleinen Blicke klar._

_Bildwechsel. Der Junge mit dem ausgerissenem Arm krümmt sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Er bittet darum ihm doch zu helfen und doch hat es etwas komisches an sich, als ob er wüsste was jetzt kommt. Dragon hebt schluchzend das Schwert an und schlägt dem Jungen den Kopf ab um seine Qualen zu benden. Danach bricht er weinend zusammen und schreit seine Gefühle raus._

_Bildwechsel. Dragon trägt nun zwei Schwerter. Das eine gehört ihm, das andere dem Toten. Zwei schlafende Echsen. Ruhig und friedlich sehen sie aus. Dragon nähert sich ihnen und rammt ihnen beide Schwert in die Hälse. Ein Aufschrei der Echsen dann Stille. Die Rache ist vollbracht. Blutend zieht Dragon die Schwerter wieder heraus._'

Dragon öffnete keuchend die Augen. Er hasste es daran erinnert zu werden, es bereitete immer noch Schmerzen sich an diese Zeit zu erinnern. Das letzte Mal als er sich daran erinnert hatte (unten in der Eingangshalle vor dem Wandbildnis) hatte er seinen Zorn und seine Trauer nur schwer verstecken und zurückhalten können. Doch jetzt traten sie offen ans Licht und Dragon, der im übrigen die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ließ all diesen Gefühlen freien Lauf.

Schwer atment saß er auf dem flachen Stein, seine Augen zitterten vor Wut und am liebsten hätte er laut losgebrüllt, aber das verbot ihm sein Stolz. Auch Weinen verbot er sich selbst, das war eines Kriegers nicht würdig, hatte man früher immer gesagt. Aber es gehört angeblich doch auch Mut dazu Gefühle zu zeigen, oder? Dragon wischte diese Gedanken beiseite. Er gab sich erneut seinen Erinnerungen hin und auch diesmal waren sie nicht besser.

'_Eine einsame Lichtung, auf der sich zwei junge Kämpfer gegenüber stehen. Beide tragen ein Schwert, beide machen ein hochkonzentriertes Gesicht. Der eine Junge hat langes weißes Haar und kalte schwarze Augen, sein Gegenüber kurzes schwarzes Haar und blaue Augen. Die beiden beginnen zu kämpfen.'_

Dragon erinnert sich noch gut an diesen Tag. Es war der Tag an dem die ehemals acht Jungen auf sechs dezimiert wurden. Es war der Tag an dem zwei von ihnen starben, so hatte Moody es ihnen zumindest gesagt.

'_Die beiden Jungen kämpfen weiter bis aufs Blut. Verschiedene Schnittwunden zieren inzwischen den Körper des Jungen mit den schwarzen Haare, doch er scheint nicht aufgeben zu wollen. Der Weißhaarige legt beim Kämpfen inzwischen eine spielerisch leichte Eleganz an den Tag. Er weist den Schwarzhaarigen mit leichten Treffern auf seine Deckungslücken hin, ärgert und führt ihn somit vor. Das alles machte den Schwarzhaarigen rasend und er stürzt nun nach vorne und hiebt mit blinder Wut wild um sich. Der Weißhaarige weicht zurück, doch irgendwann hat er einen Baum im Rücken und kann nicht mehr ausweichen. Mit aller Kraft schlägt der Schwarzhaarige nun zu und zieht das Schwert quer über die Brust des Weißhaarigen, bei der linken Schulter angefangen bis hinunter zum Beckenknochen. Blut spritzt hervor und der Weißhaarige versucht die Wunde mit der freien linken Hand, so gut es geht, zu bedecken. Dann greift er an und mit einem einzigen gezielten Schlag rammt er seinem Gegenüber das Schwert in den Bauch. Dann dreht er es um und zieht es heraus. Als sein Gegner röchelnd zu Boden geht beendet er es indem er ihm in den Oberkörper sticht. Das Röcheln wurde stärker, der Junge hat seinem Gegner die Lunge durchstochen und lässt ihn nun quallvoll verenden.'_

Dragon ballte die Faust und öffnete die Augen. Er starrte stumpf grade aus.

"Dante..."

hauchte er. Was danach passiert war, wusste Dragon ebenso noch immer. Moody hatte bemerkt was die Jungen getan hatten und hatte die anderen weggeschickt. Später war er zu ihnen gekommen und hatte ihnen gesagt das Dante tot war. Doch Dragon hatte die Geschichte nicht geglaubt, er wusste aus einem Grund das Dante immer noch am Leben war.

Es war inzwischen zwei Uhr wie Dragon bemerkte, als er auf den Gang trat. Richard´s Schnarchen war noch gut aus seinem Zimmer zu hören, während Harry schon auf den Beinen war. Er kam Dragon nämlich nun auf dem Gang entgegen, mit einem Gesicht das Bände für sich sprach.

Aber Dragon war derzeit nicht nach Gespräche und somit verzog er sich nach unten in die Bibliothek. Was er da wollte wusste er selbst noch nicht so ganz, aber er wusste, dass er seine Ruhe wollte. Harry gönnte sie ihm sogar. In seinem Kopf schwirrten selber genug Gedanken herum, allen voran der, dass er die Auflösung der Zusammenarbeit mit Richard und Dragon verhindern sollte.

"Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben..."

murmelte er und ging nun in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Gut es gab tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit nämlich die, dass sie Erfolge erzielten, aber die Chance hatten sie jetzt vertan. Harry ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Bis jetzt hatte er doch aus jeder misslichen Lage einen Ausweg gefunden, dann würde er hier doch sicher auch einen finden.

Er war Voldemort fünf Mal entkommen, hatte diverse andere Gefahren überlebt, da würde er sich doch nicht von so einer Lapalie umwerfen lassen. Es musste einen Weg geben, dass er weiterhin mit Richard und Dragon in diesem Team arbeiten konnte.

Richard hingegen schien überhaupt keine Probleme zu haben. Noch immer schlief und schnarchte er seelenruhig das ganze Haus zusammen. In seinen Zügen lag pure Entspanntheit und er schien sich um nichts Sorgen zu machen, bis...

"Jungs wir müssen los..."

Hermine´s Stimme schallte durch das ganze Haus. Harry schreckte aus seinen Überlegegungen hoch, während Richard immer noch sägte als ob er Holzfäller wäre. Harry machte sich auf den Weg runter in die Küche in welcher nun schon Hermine, Dragon und auch Ron standen.

"Dumbeldore hat mir schon gestern eine Eule geschickt, Hermine genauso, das wir auch kommen sollen."

Harry grinste nur, dann würde das Fest doch nicht ganz so langweilig werden, wie er gedacht hatte. Richard hatte sich nun ebenfalls dazu durchgerungen aus dem Tiefschlaf zu erwachen. Er schaute kurz in die Runde, drehte dann aber wieder um, um sich zu duschen und sich fertig zu machen.

Harry und Dragon beschlossen ebenfalls der Körperpflege zu fröhnen und machten sich auf, zurück in den ersten Stock.

Nach einer geschlagenen halben Stunde standen alle Abmarsch bereit in der Eingangshalle. Dragon trug wie immer seine Drachenhaut, seine Armschienen und seine Gesichtsverdeckung. Richard hatte sich erneut in ein durch und durch elegantes schwarzes Outfit gehüllt, während Harry sich nur umgezogen hatte. Hermine war auch nicht grade sehr herrausgeputzt, ebenso wenig wie Ron.

"Gut dann lasst uns los..."

murmelte Harry und schon apparierten die fünf Personen stillschweigend nach Hogsmeade. Dort angekommen war es irgendwie seltsam still. Stiller als sonst und schon beschlich Harry ein sehr ungutes Gefühl. Allerdings verdrängte er dieses recht schnell und zusammen mit den anderen ging er in Richtung des eisernen Torbogens, der auf das Schulgelände führte.

Es war für jeden einzelen von ihnen, mit Ausnahme von Dragon, lange her, dass sie ihre Schulzeit hier verbacht hatten. Und so fühlten sich Harry, Ron, Hermine und Richard nun auch, wie in ihre eigene Schulzeit zurück versetzt. Sie überquerten Rasch das Gelände und dann kam das Schloss mit seinen mächtigen Mauern endlich ins Sichtfeld. Doch etwas stimmte nicht.

"Harry sieh doch! Rauch!"

Harry und die anderen konnten nicht fassen was sie da sahen. Über Hogwarts hingen Rauchschwaden, Fenster waren zerbrochen und über dem Torbogen schwebte das dunkele Mal. Hermine´s Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzten. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Dragon fand als erster seine Stimme wieder, was, an sich bei dem wortkargen Recken schon ein echtes Wunder war.

"Wir sollten jemanden ins Ministerium schicken, sie sollen Auroren herschicken... der Rest von uns sollte vorgehen und sehen wie schlimm es drinnen aussieht."

Harry schaute von Richard zu Dragon zu Ron und Hermine und nickte dann nur. Er musste eine Entscheidung treffen, nämlich die, wer zurück bleiben musste.

"Hermine du apparierst ins Minesterium und setzt dich mit Rick Burnham in Verbindung, er wird wissen was zutun ist."

Hermine nickte zögerlich, drehte sich dann um, um das Schulgelände zu verlassen und ins Ministerium zu apparieren. Harry, Ron, Richard und Dragon drehten sich nun wieder zum Schloss um. Sie wussten was sie darin erwarten würde, jeder wusste es. Das Schlimmste.

Langsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung und schon auf dem Schlossgelände fanden sie einige Leichen. Der Hausmeister, Filch, lag mit aufgeschlitztem Bauch auf den Treppen zum Schlossportal, seine Innerein waren nicht grade zimperlich auf den Treppen ringsrum verteilt, als hätte man sich einen Jux daraus gemacht sie ihm zu entfernen, während er noch lebte. Einige Schüler lagen verstreut auf dem Rasen, es sah so aus als hätte man sie auf der Flucht mit Flüchen niedergestreckt.

Harry und die anderen blieben erst am Portal unter dem dunklen Mal stehen. Dragon schaute nach oben, zu den mächtigen Zinnen des Schlosses. Es war als wenn ihn jemand rufen würde, das spürte er. Er schaute die anderen kurz an.

"Ich werde aufs Dach gehen und das Schloss von oben hinab durchsuchen..."

murmelte er. Harry wollte grade noch einwenden, dass es besser wäre sich jetzt nicht zu trennen, da begann Dragon auch schon die Wand hochzuklettern. Er benutzte die Stacheln an seinen Armschienen um an der Mauer halt zu finden, und langsam aber sicher kletterte er nach oben.

Harry schaute von Ron zu Richard und seufzte auf.

"Dann wollen wir mal..."

Harry, Ron und Richard betraten das Schloss mit einem flauen Gefühl. Harry schaute sich in der Eingangshalle um die ebenfalls einigen Leichen beherbergte. Vorallen Dingen junge Schüler, Harry identifizierte sie als Erstklässler, lagen hier niedergestreckt mit Flüchen. Richard schaute sich vollkommen gleichgültig um, murmelte aber etwas von

"Diese Schweinehunde..."

Harry nickte nur. Dann schaute er sich nochmals um.

Wir sollten versuchen Dumbeldore oder einen der anderen Lehrer zu finden..."

meinte er und Ron stimmte ihm zu. Richard nickte ebenfalls nur und somit fassten sie den Entschluss, dass Harry und Ron sich zu Dumbeldore´s Büro aufmachen sollten, während Richard in der Großen Halle nach dem Rechten sah. Gesagt getan.


	12. Kapitel:Vergangenheit,oder Du kleiner Wi...

12 Kapitel: Vergangenheit,oder Du kleiner Wicht

Es war trotz des starken Windes seltsam still um ihn herum und der Aufstieg war nun auch nicht mehr so schwer wie am Anfang und doch kämpfte er noch immer mit der Schwerkraft und dem Wind, wenn auch nicht mehr so verbissen wie noch zu Anfang. Langsam kam er den höchsten Zinnen des Schlosses immer näher, gleich würde er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen haben.

Grade als Dragon seinen Kopf über die Brustwehr erhob, um sich dann auf das Dach zu begeben, bekam er einen Tritt ins Gesicht, der ihn zurück warf, was bei dieser Höhe mehr als gefährlich war. Doch er verlor den Halt nicht und zog sich hoch, nur um dann auf der Brustwehr zum Stehen zu kommen. Das rote Tuch wehte im starken Wind und die rechte Hand ruhte am Schwertgriff.

Er starte hinab auf ein paar Todesser die ihn unter ihren Masken böse anfunkelten. Ihn störte das nicht wirklich und das zeigte er auch, indem er ohne größere Umschweife das Schwert zog und es in seiner rechten Hand ruhen ließ. Die Todesser, vier an der Zahl, hoben ihre Zauberstäbe, bereit ihn zu verfluchen, doch soweit kamen sie gar nicht mehr. Dragon war nach vorne gestürmt und noch ehe der erste Todesser einen Fluch sprechen konnte hatte er ihn enthauptet. Die nun blutrote Klinge ruhte am Torso des Todessers, zwischen der Fuge von Kopf und Hals, die Dragon mit dem Schwert geschlagen hatte. Eine wahre Blutfontäne ergoss sich nun, doch das Blut verwehte im nun wieder aufkeimenden Wind.

"Worauf wartet ihr noch! Verflucht ihn!"

Dragon schaute auf, grade noch rechtzeitig. Ein violetter Blitz schoss auf ihn zu, allerdings kam er grade noch dazu sich zur Seite wegzurollen, was zur Folge hatte, dass der Blitz in die Brustwehr hinter ihm einschlug. Ein paar hastig hingeworfene Worte und erneut zuckte ein Blitz auf Dragon zu, verfehlte sein Ziel jedoch nicht. Allerdings passierte dank der Drachenhaut nichts. Dragon wusste warum er diese Haut trug, sie schützte ihn vor den meisten Flüchen, bis auf drei und diese drei wurden von Todessern leider nur zu oft benutzt.

Doch jetzt war er dran. Schnell stürmte er nach vorne und holte mit einem Überkopfschwung seines Schwertes den nötigen Schwung und trieb das Schwert gnadenlos waagerecht durch den Brustkorb seines Gegners. Ein unschönes Knacken war zu hören, als das Schwert sich durch Haut, Knochen und Fleisch bohrte und als Dragon das Schwert zurück in die Schwertscheide steckte, rutschte der Oberkörper des Todessers mit einem mal vom restlichen Stumpf. Die verbliebenen zwei Todesser tauschten beunruhigte Blickte aus.

Sie wussten, dass sie nur gemeinsam eine Chance hatten, aber wie das bei diesem Pack nunmal so war, fehlte ihnen das nötige Vertrauen. Dragon nutzte die Zeit, die die beiden brauchten um einen Angriff, wie es schien nur mit Augenkontakt auszuarbeiten, um sich ihnen zu nähern. Als sie bemerkten was er tat war es schon zu spät. Seine stachelbewerten Armschienen bohrten sich in die Magengruben beider Todesser und ließen diese zusammenbrechen. Dragon würdigte sie keines Blickes, etwas anderes hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit gefesselt, ein Schrei. Dragon sprang erneut auf die Brustwehr um den Uhrsprungsort auszumachen.

Doch dann hörte er mit einem Mal ein vereinzeltes, gelangweilt klingendes Klatschen, gefolgt von langsamen aber schweren Schritten. Er drehte sich nun langsam um.

Dragon stand erhöht auf der Brustwehr, vor ihm ein einzelner Mann in einem langen blutroten Mantel. Er hatte kurzes weißes Haar und schwarze stechend kalte Augen. Dragon sprang nun von der Brustwehr um den Mann Auge in Auge gegenüber zu stehen.

Beide Kontrahenten musterten sich, beide zeigten großes Intresse am jeweils anderen.

"Dante..."

schnarrte Dragon vollkommen kalt und der Angesprochene nickte nur mit einem kalten Grinsen im Gesicht. Er schien das Wiedersehen irgendwie sehnsüchtigst erwartet zu haben.

"Dragon... wie ich sehe lebst du immer noch... zu schade, dass diese Idioten versäumt haben dich zu töten... aber gut, dann bleibt das Vergnügen eben bei mir..."

Dragon schnaubte verächtlich und verschränkte betont langsam die Arme. Dante musterte ihn erneut und lächelte noch immer kalt, während er das Schwert aus seinem Mantel zog. Die Spitze der Klinge war zu Boden gerichtet, ein Umstand den Dante jedoch jederzeit wieder ändern konnte, sofern er das wollte. Er begann nun ruhigen Schrittes damit Dragon zu umrunden, welcher sich davon jedoch nicht stören ließ und Dante keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

Dante beendete seine Runde und somit auch seine Musterung. Er stemmte lässig eine Hand in die Seite und blieb vollkommen entspannt vor Dragon stehen. Er strahlte eine Ruhe aus, welche den meisten als die Ruhe vor dem Sturm geläufig war.

"Ich kenne dich Dragon... ich kenne dich gut. Seit dem du als einzigster lebendig aus Moodys Ferienlager entlassen wurdest. Jeden Auftrag den du erfüllt hast, jeden Bericht der verfasst wurde, den habe ich irgendwann gelesen. Ich weiß wie du denkst, ich kenne deinen Kampfstil... also komm her du Riesenbaby..."

Dragon hob die Arme aus der Verschränkung und hob sie zum Gesicht. Noch immer schwieg er, was bei ihm nicht verwunderlich war, da er sich nun vollkommen konzentrierte. Langsam legte er Haube und Tuch ab, ebenso seine Armschienen und schmiss sie unachtsam zu Boden, ehe er noch einmal mit dem Genick knackte. Seine Augen ruhten nun auf Dante, vollkommen konzentriert mit einem tödlichen Glitzern darin.

(A/N: Dragon vs. Dante, platzieren sie jetzt ihre Wetten)

Dante hatte die ganze Prozedur schweigend beobachtet und lächelte nun als Dragon fertig zu sein schien. Er selber trug weiterhin seinen Mantel, änderte jetzt jedoch seine Haltung. Auch er löste die Arme aus der Verschränkung und seine ganze Haltung straffte sich.

"Lass uns beginnen..."

Dragon nickte nur stumm und keinen Augenblick später stürmten die Beiden aufeinander zu. Die Schwerter blieben an ihren Plätzen und doch begann es sofort in diesem Kampf heiß herzugehen, da Dragon und Dante die selbe Schulung genossen hatten.

Dragon hatte sich auf nichts anderes mehr als auf das Hier und Jetzt verlegt. Bis grade waren immer und immer die Bilder in seinem Kopf aufgetaucht, die Bilder aus der Nacht in der Dante verstoßen wurde. Er sah immer und immer wieder wie Dante diesen Jungen kaltblütig hinrichtete. Doch er hatte diese Bilder jetzt verbannt und konzentrierte sich nun auf den Kampf. Der erste Schlag kam von Dantes Seite und erwies sich direkt als Volltreffer. Die Handkante des Weißhaarigen fand ihren Weg zu Dragons Halsansatz und trat diese äußerst schmerzhaft. Doch Dragon ließ sich nichts anmerken, verdrängte den Schmerz und riss den rechten Arm, den er bis jetzt angewickelt gehalten hatte hoch, sodass er Dante in die Rippen traf, doch auch dieser ließ sich nicht anmerken.

Es folgten weitere diverse Schläge in Gesicht, Rippen, Magen und (von Dantes Seite aus) eine andere Gegend wo Dragon nicht einmal in einem Notfall hinschlagen würde. Keiner der beiden schenkte dem anderen etwas und das war auch gut so.

Dante platzierte nun mehrere Schläge und Tritte auf Dragons Brustkorb, sodass dieser immer weiter zurückweichen musste, was Dante im Übrigen natürlich vollkommen beabsichtigt hatte. Dragon kam inzwischen gar nicht mehr zum Kontern, da Dante seine Attacken um einige Schläge und Tritte erweiterte, erst als Dragon die Brustwehr in seinem Rücken spürte stoppte Dante seine Angriffe.

"Weißt du Dragi... ich darf dich doch so nennen, oder... ich muss dir wirklich mal was sagen... so macht das keinen Spaß. Du zeigst keinen Stil, keinen Kampfgeist... du bist eben doch nur groß und dumm..."

Dante legte eine Hand auf die Zinne neben Dragon und sprang ab. Seine beiden Beine schleuderte er dann zu einem Tritt Richtung Dragon, doch dieser grinste nun. Jetzt war er dran. Blitzschnell packte er die Beine, die ihm nun regelrecht entgegenflogen und schleuderte sie mitsamt ihrem Besitzer zu Boden.

Dante jedoch erhob sich wieder, nur um direkt einen harten Tritt in den Brustkorb zu kassieren der ihn hart zurück warf, sodass er gegen die Wand prallte.

Kaum dass Dante sich wieder gefangen hatte und aufrecht stand fixierte er Dragon. Seine Hand langte in seinen Mantel und er zog das Schwert mit einem klirrenden Geräusch hervor, richtete die Spitze erneut zu Boden und lächelte kalt.

"Schluss mit spielen..."

Dragon nickte nur stumm und auch er zog sein Schwert. Beide richteten nun die Schwerter auf den jeweils anderen und warteten auf ein Zeichen der Schwäche, eine Lücke in der Deckung des Gegners, doch wussten sie, dass sie keine finden würden. Dante jedoch stürmte nun vor, griff an.

Der erste Schlag von oben wurde von Dragon eiskalt pariert, doch der darauffolgende Tritt traf Dragon schmerzlichst in die Magengegend. Dragon knickte kurz ein, was Dante nutzte um mit dem Schwert eiskalt zuzustechen, wobei er den kalten Stahl des Schwertes in Dragons linken Arm versenkte. Dragon jedoch gab keinen Mucks von sich, hieb mit der rechten Schwerthand nach seinem Gegner und zwang ihn dadurch zurück.

Dante lächelte sichtlich amüsiert und ließ das Schwert, welches nun schon blutverschmiert war fast in Zeitlupe durch die Luft wirbeln. Dragon hingegen hielt das Schwert vollkommen ruhig in einer Verteidungshaltung, wartete erneut darauf, dass Dante angreifen würde. Dieser ließ sich natürlich nicht lange bitten, stürmte voran und hieb mit den Schwert auf den Oberkörper Dragons ein, wobei dieser den meisten Schlägen gekonnt auswich, oder sie vernichtend konterte.

Beide Kämpfer hatten nach einer längeren Zeit des Kampfes schon erhebliche Wunden vorzuweisen, wobei die meisten nur Schnittverletzungen der leichteren Art waren. Es schien also nicht so zu sein, als wäre der Kampf bald vorbei.

Erneut führte Dragon nun eine Attacke gegen Dante, dieser jedoch zeigte sich dadurch eher belustigt als ernsthaft besorgt. Dragon kam näher und näher, hob das Schwert an, kam jedoch nicht zum Zuschlagen. Dante hatte sich blitzschnell um die eigene Achse gedreht und Dragons Schwert wurde nun von Dantes Mantel so umwickelt, dass es in die nächstbeste Ecke geschleudert wurde. Dragon stand somit seinem Gegner nun waffenlos gegenüber. Dante grinste ausgesprochen kalt.

"Deine Drachenhaut mag dich schützen... aber sie schützt dich nicht vor dem Folterfluch, ebensowenig vor dem Gedankenkontroll oder dem Todesfluch... das weiß ich.."

Dragon stand wie ein Fels vor Dante, vorbereitet auf alles was da kommen sollte. Dante war Todesser und er würde vor nichts zurückschrecken. Zwischen ihnen herschte nun ein Abstand von kaum zwei Metern. Dragon konnte sich einen Angriff also gleich von der Backe kratzen. Dante war im vollkommenen Vorteil, er trug sein Schwert, Dragon seins nicht.

"Crucio..."

murmelte Dante gelangweilt. Dragon wurde von den Schmerzen des Fluchs zu Boden gezogen. Tausend heiße Nadeln zogen sich durch seinen Körper, zogen sich bis in die letzte Pore und durchzogen sie mit unerträglichen Schmerzen. Dragon kannte die Schmerzen dieses Fluches und doch trafen sie ihn jedes mal so hart wie beim ersten Mal.

"Du kannst austeilen Dragon... aber einstecken kannst du nicht..."

Dante ließ Dragon noch weiter unter dem Fluch und stellte nun einen Fuß auf Dragons Brustkorb. Er übte mit dem Fuß einen leichten Druck aus, doch das intensivierte die Schmerzen des Fluches nur. Dragon zuckte kurz zusammen als Dante kalt lächelnd das Bein wieder von seiner Brust nahm.

"Noch irgendwelche letzten Wünsche?" Dante hatte den Fluch von Dragon genommen und funkelte ihn nun kalt an. Dragon brauchte einige Zeit um sich zu erholen, ehe er Dante ansah und verächtlich schnaubte.

"Also nicht... nun gut..."

Dante hob das Schwert an und zielte auf den Kopf seines Opfers. Dann jedoch ließ er das Schwert erneut sinken, wieder mit einem unglaublich diabolischem Lächeln.

"Da fällt mir ein, es gibt noch etwas was du wissen solltest..."

"Und das wäre?"

"Wirst du gleich sehen..."

Dante lächelte erneut auf, ehe er das Schwert in der rechten Hand über seine Schulter zielen ließ. Er zeigte in die Richtung eines einzelnen Sackes der unachtsam in der Ecke lag. Er war nicht groß und doch fragte Dragon sich was darin war, denn er roch nicht sonderlich gut.

"Accio..."

flüsterte er leise und schon schwebte der Sack auf die beiden Kontrahenten zu. Er kam neben Dante zum Erliegen und der Geruch zog tiefer in Dragons Nase. Er kannte diesen Geruch nur zu gut. Es roch nach Blut und das war etwas was Dragon gar nicht gefiel.

"Schau her Dragon....ich hab mir gedacht du möchtest deinen Mentor vielleicht vor deinem Tod nochmal sehen..."

Dante langte mit der linken Hand in den Sack und zog etwas hervor. Zuerst kamen weiße Haare zum Vorschein und dann folgte eine ziemlich vernarbte Stirn und als endlich das ganze Etwas zum Vorschein kam, drehte Dragon vor Zorn fast durch. Es war der abgetrennte Kopf von Mad-Eye Moody, schmerzverzerrt und doch mit dem üblichen Kampfgeist in den Augen. Das magische Auge war in seiner Augenhöhle zersprungen, der Rest von Moodys Gesicht mit Wunden übersäht. Die Ohren und der Rest der Nase war abgeschnitten und das Ende seines Halses sah aus, als hätte man ihn quälend langsam enthauptet.

"Ich hatte meinen Spaß mit ihm... ich habe mich gerächt, gerächt dafür, dass er mich damals verstoßen hat und mir die schöne Seite des Lebens, die böse Seite vorenthielt..."

Dante lächelte, anscheinend zufrieden mit sich selbst und steckte den Kopf zurück in den Sack. Er hob erneut sein Schwert an und zielte auf Dragons Kopf.

"Ich werde mir seinen Kopf an die Wand hängen und deinen gleich daneben... werden wunderbare Zielscheiben abgeben..."

Dante lächelte, doch im selben Moment verging ihm das Lachen. Dragon erhob sich mit einem Tritt in die Magengegend seines Gegners und trat diesem dann noch einmal ins Gesicht. Nichts war mehr von dem kalten ruhigen Dragon zu bemerken. Das Gesicht war nicht mehr wie aus Stein gehauen, sondern wutverzerrt. Dante versuchte aufzustehen, doch diesmal landete ein Schlag in seinem Gesicht, der ihn erneut zurück warf.

Dragon entfernte sich nun von ihm, nicht um von ihm abzulassen, nein eher um sich seine Waffe zurück zu holen. Er legte alles was er zu Beginn des Kampfes abgelegt hatte wieder an. Die Gesichtsbedeckung, das Tuch, ebenso wie die Armschienen mit den Stacheln. Dann als letztes schob er das Schwert zurück in die Schwertscheide auf seinem Rücken. Dante stand nun wieder auf zwei Beinen und zielte mit dem Schwert auf Dragons Rücken.

"Avada Ke..."

Doch soweit kam er nicht mehr. Dragon hatte sich blitzschnell umgedreht und hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt und ihn sogleich mit einer freudigen Kopfnuss begrüsst. Dante taumelte zurück, doch Dragon ließ nicht von ihm ab. Erneut landete ein Faustschlag in Dantes Gesicht, Blut quoll hervor und das Knacken des Nasenbeines war zu hören. Ein erneuter Schlag, wieder ein Knacken, der Kiefer hatte sich verabschiedet.

"Hat es dir Spaß gemacht ihn zu quälen?"

fragte Dragon und seine Stimme ließ einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Dante lächelte wieder nur kalt.

Mit einem Mal begann es zu regnen. Dicke Tropfen perlten Dragons Rüstung und seine Kleidung hinab, doch er zeigte keine Regung. Er fixierte noch immer Dante, welcher noch immer lächelte. Dann mit einem mal ohne Vorwarnung stieß Dragon Dante von sich weg, sodass dieser auf dem Boden landete.

"Nimm dein Schwert und kämpfe du Wurm..."

raunte Dragon kalt. Er zog selber das Schwert und wartete auf die Reaktion seines Gegners. Kaum dass Dante die Hand an den Schwertgriff legte stürmte Dragon los und rammte seine Schulter gegen Dante, sodass dieser umfiel. Als der am Bodenliegende aufschaute sah er nur das Dragons Schwert auf seine Kehle gerichtet war. Dante lächelte, doch dann....

"Crucio..."

Dante krümmte sich nun vor Schmerzen und seine Schreie zerissen den Klang des, auf dem Dach aufkommenden, Regens. Dragon kümmerte sich nicht um Dantes Schreie, er genoss sie aber auch nicht. Seine Augen waren starr und kalt auf die sich am bodenkrümmende Gestalt gerichtet.

Dann nahm er den Fluch von Dante, hielt aber weiterhin sein Schwert an dessen Kehle.

"Jetzt greifst du schon zu unseren Mitteln Dragon? Wie armseelig... Sag wenigstens, hast du es genossen? War es nicht ein schönes Gefühl Macht über seinen Gegner zu haben?"

Dragon antwortete nicht, er tat überhaupt nichts. Dante verstummte nun. Die im Regen nun vollkommen schwarze Gestalt Dragons, welche von einem roten Tuch umwirbelt wurde und ein Schwert auf seine Brust hielt flößte Dante auf eine seltsame Art Respekt ein. Es war seltsam still.

"Der Tod..."

flüsterte Dante. Dann herschte mit einem mal Stille, bis auf ein schnelles klirrendes Geräusch.

Blut tropfte von der Klinge, die die schwarzgekleidete Gestalt in rotem Tuch in der rechten Hand hielt. Sie stand nun wieder auf der Brustwehr. In der linken Hand hielt sie etwas mit weißen Haaren. Es war der Kopf eines Menschen. Er sah angsterfüllt aus. Die Gestalt blickte vollkommen zornerfüllt auf diesen Kopf hinab.

"Auf Wiedersehen Dante..."

Mit diesen Worten schleuderte die Gestalt den Kopf weit weg, mitten in den peitschenden regnerischen Wind.


End file.
